Tainted
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: Yaoi : AU : OOC : Goku is missing and it's up to Bulma to find him, but what happens when Vegeta discover the truth behind Goku's disappearance.
1. Hiding out

Tainted  
  
Chapter 1: Hiding out  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
Warnings: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with it then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: AU, OOC. Some character bashing.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
It had been a several weeks since he had last saw his lover. He couldn't bring himself to go back to him. Ever since that dreadful night he doesn't think that he could ever bring his self to face any of his friends and family again especially his mate.  
  
The Earth raised Saiyan sat near the edge of the flowing crystal clear lake near his house taking in the pleasant surroundings. He listened to the birds sing while the soft breeze of the afternoon blew through his dark untamed spiky hair.  
  
Goku left his family in order to get his life back together but his was failing miserably. He and Chi-Chi were no longer together, which was a mutual understanding. She finally told him that she was no longer in love with him and that she knew about how he felt about the other person in his life.  
  
She knew that Goku was a loving father and devoted husband and would never do anything to her but in actuality he was hurting her just by denying his self the truth. Goku stayed with her just for the kids but in all honesty Chi-Chi didn't want him to give into his natural instincts, so she gave him an out before it came down to that.  
  
He gave her the house and told her that it was probably best if the boys stayed with her. Gohan was already out the house and married with a child on the way. Well, Goten. Goten was ever present at his best friend's house. Both demi-Saiyans would be starting their first year of college soon. Trunks waited a whole year for his childhood friend to start college so that they could be together.  
  
However, Goku knew the real reason why even if the young teens didn't. He didn't remember much of his home planet, his people, or his culture but the prince did. Vegeta told him about the bond that their kids shared and eventually that they would become mates.  
  
Goku smiled at that thought but his peaceful mind turned back as to why his was living fifty thousand miles away from civilization. He went as far as he possible could. He put up mental barriers and lowered his energy as much as his could so his partner couldn't find him.  
  
He knew that through their bond his mate could feel everything that he was feeling and vice versa. This was something that he didn't want anyone to know about.  
  
He felt so ashamed of what had happened he didn't know if his lover could forgive him for something so sinful. Goku started crying again. It seemed to be the only thing that his did lately. His soft expressive windows were swollen with dark circles underneath them.  
  
He'd lost a tremendous amount of weight. His orange gi hung on him as if he borrowed the clothes from someone else. He had to double tie the blue sash the held up his pants so that they wouldn't fall down. Even his boots were a little loose. He had lost his appetite and stopped training.  
  
His depression was growing each and every day all because of that bastard. Him of all people. The one person that he thought that he could trust.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta. How I miss you" The gentle Saiyan said as his left his spot on the rock and headed inside his house letting his tail drag pitifully behind him.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The scientific genius muttered another curse as she scraped her knuckles on a piece of metal while reaching for her lost wrench. Her mind was preoccupied it wasn't focused on her work. It was on Vegeta.  
  
The Saiyan prince had been training non-stop since Goku's disappearance, which was causing all sorts of chaos in her household.  
  
Every time she tried to talk to him about Goku he would growl and start ranting about how he doesn't need that baka. In truth, he did need him. Vegeta was slowly starting to unravel at the seems. She knew that Vegeta was in love with her best friend but what stuck her as odd was why would Goku leave knowing the dire consequences of breaking a bond.  
  
Bulma had access Vegeta's ship main computer to find out anything about mated Saiyans and what she found was devastating.  
  
According to Saiyan theorists that if a mated pair whether they're same or opposite sex if one tries to deny the bond that is shared it could prove fatal. The other mate would be subjected to fits of anger; bouts of depression, lost of appetite that could lead up to death if the conflict between the pair is not resolved.  
  
Bulma knew that she needed to find Goku and quick. She paused for a moment to consider what might have driving her friend away. The last time that she saw him or when any of them saw him was at Capsule Corp. annual Christmas party.  
  
She stopped working all together. Something wasn't right. Bulma knew that something or someone scared the world's strongest and she was going to find out what or who but first she needs to find him. She claimed down from the aircraft that she was repairing and wiped her hands on the grease rag that was hanging out of right hip pocket of her overalls.  
  
Bulma picked up the phone and called the one person who might know her childhood friend whereabouts.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Howdy everyone! Yes, I'm at again another Kakay and Geta fic. I got into a heated argument with someone and decided to take it out on paper and this was what I came up with.  
  
If I continue with this one, I'm not sure if I'm going to make a mpreg or not so please help me out with this decision. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	2. Found

03.30.Mar  
  
Tainted  
  
Chapter 2: Found  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere. AU, OOC, Some character bashing.  
  
Notes: I would like to say thank you to everyone for the fabulous reviews ^_~ I wasn't expecting that type of reception for a spur of the moment fic. Thank you.  
  
Now, I know that all of you are just dying to now what happened to our favorite hero and why he has left his mate. So, read on and find out ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The warm sunny day had turned into a cold lonely night. Goku tossed and turned unable to sleep. It had been like this for a few weeks now. He'd wake-up drenched in seat shaking awake from his terrible nightmare. It was so unbearable he had thrown-up a couple of times, which he couldn't afford to do since he was hardly eating.  
  
He crossed his room and changed his cotton pj bottoms and T-shirt then proceeded to change his bed linen. He needed to get a grip of his self or he would loose what little sanity that his still possessed.  
  
Goku got back into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Hopefully, the nightmare won't be that bad. He just wished that he could talk to Vegeta about it or even Bulma. Hell, at this point he was willing to talk to Chi- Chi but he didn't dare and most likely they would blame him for letting it happen in the first place.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The tall warrior searched through his dresser looking for something to wear for the party. Bulma had informed him and Vegeta to be ready for Capsule Corp.'s yearly Christmas party. Goku was so excited he couldn't wait. The entire Z gang was going to be there including Master Roshi.  
  
He smiled at thought of his old martial arts master being there chasing all the women around, but his smile turned into a frown. How was he going to convince his mate to go? Vegeta was a piece of work. The prince had put his foot down and refused to go the stupid party.  
  
"Geta?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"It's time to go"  
  
"What did I tell you Kakarott? I'm not going." Vegeta said as he prepared to exit via the balcony.  
  
"Fine be that way" Goku replied. The prince turned to see the hurt look in his lover's dark eyes as well as hear it in his voice. "Go but see if you get to sleep in here tonight"  
  
"Wha???"  
  
"That's right you heard me Geta. You can sleep outside for all I care for. You do this to me every single time" Goku countered. He was upset.  
  
Vegeta fought with his self over this recent dilemma, but he knew that he wasn't being fair to Goku. These were his friends the people that he grew up with and Vegeta was denying him a little bit of fun. Man, life really sucks sometimes.  
  
"Alright Kakarott. I will go to this stupid party but I you owe me." Vegeta said with a smirk. His obsidian orbs dancing with mischief.  
  
Goku smiled and shared the same look. He let his long tail whip around his mid-section seductively. He walked up to Vegeta and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh, I plan on repaying you tonight so don't go off anywhere. Remember, Geta tonight's a full moon."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widen a little. /Kuso! I completely forgot/ But that was okay, Goku remembered so tonight was not going to be a total loss.  
  
"Come-on koi let's go and party a little then we can have the rest of the night to ourselves" Goku bent down and captured Vegeta's lips in a heartfelt kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a little past 9:30 and Goku was getting a little agitated to leave but somehow he had managed to lose Vegeta in the throng of people. He stretched out his senses to locate him but came up with nothing. Vegeta was either blocking him or he was unconscious. So, Goku chose the former. He couldn't imagine his prince being asleep when he knew that they were going to leave soon.  
  
Hand clamped down on Goku's shoulder when he was about to leave to search for Vegeta.  
  
"Hey, Goku! How's it going?" Goku turned to the voice that called him.  
  
"Hey, long time no see."  
  
"Where's Vegeta?"  
  
"Um, don't know I was just about to go and look for him" Goku replied.  
  
"Well, wait since I haven't seen you for a while why not share a drink and then I'll talk with you later okay?" His friend said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Wait here and I'll be right back with the drinks" The medium built male said.  
  
Goku stood by the balcony doors waiting for his friend to come back. "Wow, Goku you look good"  
  
"Hey Bulma. You're looking quite lovely yourself."  
  
Bulma blushed at the compliment. She was wearing a studded sequence blue gown with one should strap. The hem of the gown stopped right at her small ankles. The color of the dress brought out the richness of her bright sky blue eyes. Bulma hardly wore make-up. She had a natural beauty that most women would kill for.  
  
"Where's Vegeta? I haven't seen him all night"  
  
"That's what I would like to know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He went missing not that long ago. He told me that he was going to the bathroom and never returned. I'm starting to get a little worried" Goku explained.  
  
"Don't work yourself over nothing Goku. I'm sure that he needed to get some fresh air. After all this isn't his type of scene. I'm sure that he rather be out reeking havoc on the world." Bulma said as they laughed together.  
  
"Listen Goku, if I see him I will make sure that he finds you right away okay. I'll talk with you later. I have other guests that I have to get around to see" Bulma gave her friend a hug and kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
Goku stepped on the balcony wondering where in blue thunder was Vegeta. This wasn't like him. He wouldn't go off and leave without telling.  
  
"Here's your drink Goku. It's juice I know how much you don't like the hard stuff"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Well, here's to your health" They toasted each glasses and down the liquid.  
  
After Goku finished his drink he sat the glass down on the table that was next to him. "I got-ta go annnd fin-nnd Geta" He was starting to get a fuzzy feeling in his head.  
  
"No, you won't be finding Vegeta tonight. He's a little tied up at the moment"  
  
"Wh-what???---" But Goku fell limp before he could say anything else.  
  
~*~  
  
It was past midnight when he came to. Goku felt weak and couldn't move. What the Hell was in that drink? But that was the least of his concerns.  
  
"I thought that I was going to have to start without you being awake."  
  
"Let me go" Goku tried to break the bonds that held him in place but all of his energy was gone.  
  
A small bottle was being shaked in front of his face. "This stuff does wonders to a Saiyan's system. You see Bulma had sooo much information about you and Vegeta that I had someone to make this inhibiter specifically for you and the prince."  
  
"Why would you do something like that? I thought that I was your friend" Goku said.  
  
"Because Goku you were suppose to have been mine not Vegeta's"  
  
"Don't do this. Do you know what's Vegeta gonna to you once he finds out about this?" Goku pleaded. His heart was starting to race.  
  
"Vegeta doesn't scare me. You rightfully belong to me"  
  
The sound of his denim jeans could be heard being ripped throughout the quietness of the room. "Nooo! Don't" Goku pleaded again.  
  
But there was nothing that he could do. Rough callous hands began to attack his body. Touching him in places where only Vegeta was allowed to touch. His stomach was starting to turn. This was not happening.  
  
Tears formed in his onyx eyes as the weight of the other male crushed him. Goku knew what was about to come. He felt the searing pain of his backside as his was being entered. He held onto his scream not giving his attacker the satisfaction of crying out in pain.  
  
Goku thought about the numerous times that he and Vegeta made love without any type of preparation, which usually was all the time. Saiyan mating was feral. They acted on instinct they were always consumed by the bloodlust of their mate. Lost in the frenzy haze of wanting to be as one with each other, but this? This was barbaric.  
  
He knew that everything would change after this. How could Vegeta want him after being with another male?  
  
Goku closed his eyes and took the punishment that was being rained down upon his weaken body.  
  
~*~  
  
The following morning ~~  
  
"Ge are you okay?"  
  
Vegeta rolled over and threw-up on the floor of the lab. His head hurt as if he drank 20 gallons of that shit humans call St. Ides. He shook all over and he was hot. His vision went in and out of focus. "What happened?"  
  
"Dad found you passed out in one of the guest rooms upstairs."  
  
Vegeta couldn't remember a thing after he told Goku that he was going to the bathroom. "Where's Kakarott?"  
  
"Now, that's the funny thing. No one's seen him since last night. We thought that he was with you but then Dad told me that he found you, so he brought you here. I drawn some blood and your white blood cells are off the charts. I'm just waiting for the test results to find out what was in your system."  
  
"I gotta find Kakarott." Vegeta tried getting off the bed but promptly fell to the floor.  
  
"Easy Ge. You're not going anywhere for a while. Not until whatever is in your system is completely gone. I'm sure with plenty of fluids it can be flushed out until then try and get some rest. I'm sure that Goku will be home before you wake-up" Bulma said helping him back onto the bed.  
  
Vegeta was out before she finished talking. Bulma just prayed to Kami that she was right. She couldn't imagine anything happening to her friend. What she didn't tell the Saiyan prince was that someone deliberately drugged him.  
  
She found a small dart prick in the back of his neck. Obvious, whoever knocked him out wanted Vegeta asleep for a long time.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Bulma landed her aircraft in the clearing not far from the pristine lake. It took her a couple of days to figure out the location of the four star Dragonball. After she called Chi-Chi, she mentioned that Goku had recently found his favorite mystical sphere.  
  
That was Bulma's ticket to finding her childhood friend. She cautiously approached the log cabin house and gently tapped on the door. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. After some time no one answered.  
  
She tried the door and it opened. "Goku?"  
  
Bulma walked through the livingroom her boots clicking on the hard wood floor as she made her way through toward the back rooms. She checked the first door to her right happened to be the guest bathroom. A few doors later she found the master bedroom. Again she knocked.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Heading inside she saw the bathroom door open. "Goku?"  
  
"Bulma" She found him but he was in a terrible state.  
  
"Oh.my.goodness! Goku what's wrong?" She went immediately to the sink and turned on the cold water.  
  
"Bulma what are you doing here? How did you find me?" He breathless said right before he stuck his head back in the toilet.  
  
The blue haired genius rushed to his side with a cool face towel. She gave him a small smile and brushed some of his wild bangs out the way.  
  
"The four star Dragonball. Chi-Chi told me that you had it when you had left. I didn't think that you carried it on you but I'm glad that you did. Now, tell me what it wrong with you" Bulma explained.  
  
Goku hesitated for a moment before tears swelled up in his eyes. Bulma embraced him reassuring him that it was okay. "Vegeta's going crazy. When are you planning on coming back home Goku?"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Say what?  
  
"I said that I'm not coming back" Goku answered.  
  
"Goku you have to---" Bulma knew something was definitely wrong.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What's the matter? Vegeta---"  
  
"Vegeta will be fine without me" Goku replied before Bulma could finish her sentence.  
  
"Goku you don't seem to understand the severity of the situation. Vegeta is sick. Very sick"  
  
The tall warrior turned dull eyes to the genius. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"You have been trying to break your bond with him and it's causing him to crazy. If this continues he could die"  
  
"no. This wasn't suppose to happen." Goku couldn't believe that he was causing Vegeta more pain than necessary.  
  
"Then you need to come back to Capsule Corp. and clear up some things, but first you're going to tell me why you left in the first place"  
  
Goku bit his lower lip. Well, it was going to come out sooner or later. Tears started free flowing again. "It uh happened the night of your Christmas party." Goku began. With each word his sobs got louder. The only thing that Bulma could do was to comfort him.  
  
"Oh, Kami Goku why didn't you tell Vegeta. He has to know about this" Bulma offered.  
  
"No, Bulma please don't tell him. I don't want him to know" She could visible see the fear in his eyes. She wasn't going to argue with him about his decision not to tell Vegeta. In due time Goku will tell him but she hoped that he doesn't wait too long.  
  
Right now Goku needed Vegeta's support. "Goku I'm calling Ge to come over here"  
  
Goku slowly nodded his head and rose from his place on the floor by the toilet. Bulma helped him to the bed. She waited until he was asleep to call Vegeta.  
  
Thirty minutes later ~~  
  
White boots touched down in front the log cabin. Vegeta looked miserable. He was surprised that he had the energy to fly. After talking to Bulma he decided to find out what the onna wanted. The only thing that she told him was hurry up get his tail over here.  
  
He walked through the front door and was greeted by the scientist. "Alright now that I'm here. What do you want?" His reddish-black tail flickered about dangerously.  
  
"Follow me but you have to promise that you will not lose your temper"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Now, now Ge please promise" She shot him her 'don't-cross-me' look.  
  
"Okay fine." He grumbled. Sometimes Bulma could be a real bitch.  
  
He followed her to the back room and nearly fell over when he spotted Goku in bed. The prince was torn between leaving at once never to see the other Saiyan again and going to his mate's side. Vegeta chose the latter.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Goku. "Kay?" Vegeta inhaled deeply at seeing his lover in such a way and that's when he detected that something was afoot.  
  
The royal sat up raking in Goku's appearance then he turned down the covers and placed an open palm over his stomach. Vegeta's dark eyes widen in surprise. He smirked and turned to Bulma who was standing quietly by the door. "Go and fetch me some of my things. We're going to be here awhile" Bulma left without another word.  
  
A few minutes later Goku woke-up to stare into pools of black ink. "Geta?"  
  
"Shhh, Kay. Why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant?"  
  
Goku tried to hold on to his composure. "I didn't know how to tell you. To be honest I wasn't even for sure myself"  
  
"Kay don't ever think for a moment that you cannot come to me for any thing." Vegeta bent down and kissed his lover. "Get some rest and we'll talk more later"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Vegeta tucked the covers back underneath Goku's chin and left the room to make food the both of them. He noticed how badly Goku was in need of nutrition especially now since he was pregnant. It wouldn't due him or the baby any good not to eat and Vegeta was quite sure that what was happening.  
  
Once the door closed, Goku silently cried hoping that his prince didn't hear him. There was no way possible that he could tell him. He couldn't bring himself tell Bulma who had done it. He couldn't tell his mate that he was rape by the one person that he despised in the entire world.  
  
~TBC ~  
  
A/N: Can you believe it? Goku was hurt badly, but I'm afraid this is only the beginning. Have you figured out the culprit? If not then find out in the next chapter. Tell me your thoughts and any questions that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	3. Revelations

03.30.Mar  
  
Tainted  
  
Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
WARNING: This about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Wow, thank you everyone for the fabulous reviews! Everyone has a pretty good idea about whose the bad guys that wronged Vegeta's mate, but what will happen when the Saiyan ouji finds out?  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Bulma was gathering clothes for Vegeta and whatever else that the short Saiyan male needed. She didn't know how long that he would be staying out in the middle of nowhere with Goku. She looked about the room and spotted a group picture of all of them.  
  
She picked it up and studied it for a moment. It seemed like yesterday when this was taken. As usual Vegeta was standing in the back behind Piccolo facing away from the camera only giving a side profile; and Goku was standing in the front with determined look on his face. Krillin was on his right and young Gohan was on his left both posing in battle stances. Yamcha was standing behind Gohan and Tien was slightly in front of Yamcha with his arms crossed over his chest very much like Vegeta.  
  
If anyone else was looking at the picture they might think that they were a bunch of thugs but she knew the truth. They were the world's strongest fighters especially, Vegeta and Goku. Nothing could rival their awesome strength.  
  
She sniffed a little remembering what she use to have. She cursed herself a thousand times over for being so stupid. Vegeta gave her two beautiful children and had put up with her stubbornness for years, but she wanted more she wanted him to start paying her some attention.  
  
The only thing that he had on his mind was training and beating the living daylights out of Goku. Now as she thought about it she was no better. She would always be tinkering away on something in the lab or trying to get him to do family activities or totally ignore him all together.  
  
Then she made the mistake of going back to Yamcha not that Vegeta was a bad lover it was totally the opposite. She just wanted him to take notice of her and he did but it wasn't the desired effect that she wanted however.  
  
Vegeta came to her and told her that he knew about the affair that she was having with that weakling and that if she didn't end it that he would leave her.  
  
Bulma just shrugged it off not really thinking that Vegeta would do it but he did. Vegeta had giving into the temptation of wanting to be with the last full-blooded male. For such a long time Vegeta was fighting with his Saiyan instincts to mate with the third class fighter.  
  
Goku's scent was overpowering. The mixture of Earth and wood was driving the Saiyan prince mad with desire. He was fighting against the bloodlust that was threatening to consume him. Bulma knew that right around the phase of a full moon that both Vegeta and Goku would go into heat and they had basically stayed away from each other during that time.  
  
The blue haired scientist never dreamed that Vegeta let alone Goku would give into their animal instincts to be with each other; but Chi-Chi had warned Bulma a few months prior that Goku had be acting differently. He had stopped having sex with her and was sleeping the guestroom. To Bulma's surprise Vegeta was doing the same thing.  
  
Now, Bulma was left with nothing except Trunks and Bra the only evidence that she and the Saiyan royal were ever together. She had stopped seeing Yamcha. Well, he actually dumped her again for someone else, which had came to no shock to her.  
  
Bulma placed the picture back down and finished packing Vegeta's bag.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Saiyan prince was outside a few yards away from the cabin as he started beating the Earth around him. He still felt closed off from Goku and couldn't understand why unless the baka was still blocking him. His rage was only heightened more as his power level went through the roof. Nothing was safe from his bursts of energy. Trees were leveled. Rocks became piles of dust.  
  
Vegeta had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. The more he thought about it the more questions that came up. Considering that Goku was pregnant was a joy within itself but the timing seemed to be a little off for the prince.  
  
The last time that they made out for him to conceive was back in November but that didn't happen because they were in their altered forms.  
  
For conception to take place they needed to be in their human form when the moon was at its fullest. So in essence Goku should be 3 months not two and that means if Goku was 2 months along he must have gotten pregnant in December.  
  
Vegeta stopped in mid-air as realization hit him. He quickly flew back to the cabin. He entered through the back door as silently as he could and picked-up the phone and called Capsule Corp.  
  
After he hung up the phone he'd marched straight into the master bedroom. He didn't want to think that Goku would have cheated on him. That was impossible since they were bonded and mated. He sat next to the bed shaking Goku awake from a fitful sleep.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Wake-up baka" Vegeta's voice was soft he didn't want to upset Goku.  
  
The other male forced his eyes opened to look into the hard-set features of his mate. "Hai, Geta?"  
  
"Tell me the real reason why you came all the way out here Kakarott?"  
  
"I just needed some time away that's all" Goku answered truthfully.  
  
"Then why are you still blocking me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm just under the weather. Nothing to be concerned about"  
  
"Oh, but there is. You see Kakarott by you keeping yourself closed off like this you're projecting a one-sided bond which is slowly driving me out of my mind. Now, stop with this foolishness and lower your barriers." Vegeta demanded.  
  
Goku was starting to panic. He couldn't do that. Vegeta would definitely find out about what actually happened that night. "I can't Geta"  
  
"And why not?" Vegeta's temper was starting to rise.  
  
Goku sat-up in bed the covers dropped a little to his mid-section. Vegeta took one good look into his lover's eyes and saw nothing but sadness. Was he not happy about the baby? Or was it something else? He brought his hand up behind Goku's head and pulled him close. Their lips almost touching.  
  
At that point in time Vegeta wasn't going to pressure Goku any further. He saw that his partner was not feeling well, probably from the lack of rest and nutrition. The royal brought his lips down to his mate. Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck, as the royal tasted him for the first time in months.  
  
"I'm back!" Bulma called out from the living room  
  
"Go back to sleep Kakarott"  
  
Vegeta left the bedroom to go talk to Bulma. Goku turned over once again to try and rest. He knew that he would not be able to keep up his mental defenses.  
  
Vegeta's mind was much stronger when it came to battling against his mind. The prince had proven that time and time again. Vegeta wasn't pushing the issue, yet. Maybe that was why he was letting himself go mentally. He was giving Goku the opportunity to explain why he left.  
  
~~ Living room ~~  
  
Bulma placed the bag that she packed for Vegeta on the sofa and turned to face him. He had called her right before she left Capsule Corp. He wasn't making any sense over the phone and just told him to wait until she came back to talk.  
  
"Okay, Ge what's up?"  
  
"Kakarott's pregnant" Vegeta blurted out.  
  
Bulma's eyes widen to unbelievable proportions. "You just didn't say that Goku is pregnant did you?"  
  
"Yes, I did onna."  
  
"But how? That's physically impossible" Bulma just couldn't get over the idea that her friend was going to have a baby.  
  
"Physically impossible for a human male but not for a Saiyan male. Vegetasei was almost a single sex society very few females existed. Long before anyone could remember the males of my race somehow managed to adopted and breed with each other."  
  
"But how were they able to do that?" Bulma asked now totally fascinated by the idea of male pregnancy.  
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. Some say science. Others say that the gods made it that way."  
  
"Okay. So, what has you all worked up about Goku being pregnant?"  
  
"The brat isn't mine" Vegeta snarled. He was trying not to get pissed.  
  
"Say what?!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Keep your voice down" He growled.  
  
"How do you know that's not yours?" Bulma figured out where this topic was heading.  
  
"I just know. Has Kakarott said anything to you about why he left?"  
  
/Uh-oh! Oh, man! This bites. Do I tell Vegeta or let Goku tell him? No, it's best if Goku tells him/ Bulma fought with herself.  
  
"Well, Ge. Something did happen but Goku needs to tell you---" Bulma said but Vegeta didn't let her finish as he turned and walked away from her.  
  
Without another word the short male stalked back into the room. Bulma cringed when the door was slammed shut. If Vegeta ever gets Goku to talk and tell him who assaulted him, may Kami help them all. The Saiyan royal was going to rip a whole in the known universe trying to find his mate's attacker.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: It seems that Vegeta denoted that the child is not his or is it? What do you think? Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	4. Truths

April 2003  
  
Tainted  
  
Chapter 4: Truths  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
WARNINGS: This about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Thank you everyone for the fabulous reviews. You guys just know me all to well but what if I told you that everything is not as it appears to be. Read on ^_~  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vegeta slammed the door shut nearly ripping it off its hinges and as a result waking his partner in the process. Goku's eyes were swollen from crying. Kami! He felt like a woman for pouring on the waterworks, but he noted that Vegeta was mad about something and somehow he was involved.  
  
"Kakarott" The Saiyan prince called.  
  
Goku gulped. "Hai, koi?"  
  
Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed placing both arms over Goku's body making sure that the larger warrior didn't escape.  
  
"All right Kakarott. Tell me what happened"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goku was trying to play dumb but Vegeta knew better.  
  
Goku had a way of hiding his intellectual side from others, but Vegeta knew that he was the sharpest tool in the shed especially when it came down to fighting next to him Goku was a master of taking down foes. This was the side that his friends and family rarely saw. Goku only showed it to him but now wasn't the time to try and put on his 'act'. Any other time it might have worked but not now.  
  
"Christmas baka. I wanna know what happened that night and you better not lie to me" Vegeta's voice was stern.  
  
"No"  
  
The prince knew that this was coming. "Why?"  
  
Tears gathered in Goku's eyes. "Because I'm afraid that you won't love me any more"  
  
The smaller male took his hand and titled Goku's face up. With his other hand he wiped away the crystal tears that had escaped from his mate's inky black eyes.  
  
"I would never hurt you like that. I love you too much break your heart and besides we're bonded forever you won't get rid of me that easy" Vegeta explained casting him a rare smile.  
  
Goku jumped up and hugged his mate with all his strength. Vegeta seldom told him that he loved him and that was all the encouragement that Goku needed.  
  
"I-I w-as raped Geta" He blurted out.  
  
Vegeta's mouth dropped opened. "But how???"  
  
"I sob I was drugged and-and sob he hu-rt me sob I coouldn't do any thing to make him sob stop" Goku cried into Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
The prince was boiling mad. He was beyond mad. Vegeta was hot. Someone dared touch his mate and on top of that got him pregnant. He growled. "Who.was.it?" He asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Dark somber orbs looked into hard obsidians. "It was uh Yamcha" He whispered.  
  
"I'm going to kill that bastard" Vegeta abruptly stood.  
  
He was going to rip that scar face freak limb from limb. How dare he. How could he ever think that he could get away with something like this?  
  
"No Geta don't" Goku tried grabbing onto his lover's arm but Vegeta just jerked away.  
  
"Kakarott give me one good fuckin' reason why I shouldn't?"  
  
"He didn't seem like himself. Like he was a different person or something I don't know I was too doped up to figure it out" Goku replied.  
  
Vegeta went to the door. "Woman get your ass in here now!" Then he turned back to his mate. "Get up and get dressed we're leaving in twenty minutes"  
  
"Why Geta?"  
  
The royal knew what had to be done there was no other choice. He wasn't going to let his mate suffer any more than necessary. To be reminded every day of his life that the child he was carrying was not theirs but some other male's.  
  
Bulma entered the room and was a little more than scared to be around Vegeta when he was pissed. The royal had a way to be uncontrollable when he was stark raving mad. She heard Vegeta's voice going up in volume, which meant that Goku must have told him about the rape.  
  
"Yeah, Ge?" She said with caution. Bulma had no intentions of being the first fatality.  
  
"Have one of your doctor friends on stand-by at Capsule Corp." Bulma just looked at the short male. "I want Kakarott to have an abortion."  
  
"Did Goku tell you who did it?"  
  
"Yes, it was that weakling boyfriend of yours" Vegeta spat with distaste.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"That bastard had managed to drug me and my mate the night of the Christmas party. Apparently, the weakling had somehow concocted a drug potent enough to knock us out without killing us."  
  
"Ge, the only way for him to that would be---" Bulma paused as another thought came to mind. "He had to have gotten into my lab and got the data that I had on the two of you."  
  
Bulma nibbled on her bottom lip in thought. "But it doesn't make any sense why he would hurt Goku"  
  
"I don't care what his reasons are I'm going to kill him for ever laying a finger on my mate. Take Kakarott back to Capsule Corp. and wait for me."  
  
Vegeta took off into the sky heading toward Kame house. No one was going to stop him from beating the living shit out that Son-of-bitch.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The sun hung brightly in the sky glistening off the ocean. The residence of Kame house was enjoying themselves for a peaceful day of fun.  
  
Master Roshi was lounging underneath a palm tree with a girlie book over his face. He had falling asleep again while enjoying his favorite pass time with Turtle parked next to him. Marron, Krillin and Eighteen's daughter, was sitting on the white sandy beach building sandcastles.  
  
Paur and Oolong were some distance away playing a game of checkers, which Oolong was losing at very badly. The score was five to zip. They stopped in their game when they saw Krillin and Yamcha run out of the house.  
  
The two Z fighters ran outside when they felt a powerful ki approaching them.  
  
"Oh, shit! It's Vegeta" Krillin said.  
  
"He's mad about something" Yamcha replied as both took up fighting stances.  
  
Android 18 just stood behind them with her arms folded waiting for the little brute to land.  
  
White boots touched down on the beach. Vegeta quickly grabbed Yamcha by the throat and growled loudly. He was tightening his hold around his neck. Krillin gulped. He never seen Vegeta so worked up. Well, not since that day he wanted to kill all of them. He was praying to Kami that the prince didn't change his mind after all these years.  
  
"VEGETA! Put Yamcha down"  
  
"Stay out of this Baldy unless you want me to send you to the next dimension right along with him" Vegeta threatened.  
  
"Huh? Wh-what did I do?" Yamcha nervously asked. Trying to break the hold from around his throat but to no avail.  
  
"Don't remember? Well, let me jog your memory human. Last year, Bulma's Christmas party you assaulted Kakarott!"  
  
"What?!" Yamcha and Krillin yelled at the same time.  
  
"But that's impossible Vegeta!! I would never do something like that to my best friend" Yamcha said in his defense through ragged breaths.  
  
"Kakarott said it was you and that is all the excuse I need to be rid of you." Vegeta formed a sphere.  
  
"Hold it Vegeta." Eighteen called out from the porch.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yamcha couldn't have done what you accused him of" Eighteen said as she ran slender fingers through blonde hair.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"He was in the hospital that night" She answered.  
  
"Say what?!" Vegeta was flabbergasted.  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you. Eighteen and I were sparring that morning and she managed to give me two broken ribs. I was in the hospital for about a week," Yamcha said.  
  
Vegeta dropped the Z fighter unceremoniously to the ground and stumbled back a bit. Yamcha was choking trying to get air back into his lungs.  
  
Yamcha didn't attend Bulma's Christmas party because he was laid up in the hospital but that could be a lie to throw him off.  
  
"You could have healed yourself with a Senzu bean."  
  
"Yeah, if we had any" Krillin finally spoken up after getting over his shock at what Vegeta said.  
  
"Look Vegeta if you don't believe me you can go or call the hospital. They can verify that I was there under observation the entire time"  
  
"This doesn't make any sense why would Kakarott say that you did it?" Vegeta was starting to get a headache.  
  
"I don't know" Bruises were already forming on his throat.  
  
The royal took one last look around before blasting off toward Capsule Corp. Some thing wasn't right about all of this and he was going to get to the bottom of it.  
  
Yamcha counted his blessings he was gonna have to send Dende a gift of graditute for saving him this day but it wasn't over. He knew what would happen if Vegeta ever finds out the truth and he wanted to be as far away as possible when he does.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: OMG! Goku told Geta about what happened to him. And it seems that Yamcha got off but how? Do you think that he's innocent? Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	5. Defenseless

03.09.April  
  
Tainted  
  
Chapter 5: Defenseless  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
  
WARNINGS: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: First of all I would like to say that I hope everyone is enjoying Spring Break for those who are in school! Next, I would like to thank each and every one for the fantastic reviews ^_~  
  
~Kaiya: Hai, you're right! Yamcha does know something. Can you figure out what it is? And sorry but it's not Gohan.  
  
~Neila B: No, Goku would not lie about something as serious as this.  
  
~V: You know, Yamcha could be telling the truth but you never know ^_~ You still might get your opportunity to do away with him.  
  
~Kewla: Vegeta had to let Yamcha go. It would have been bad if the Saiyan prince went ahead and killed him when everyone was coming to Yamcha's defense. And as for the abortion just read on and find out what Kay and Geta decides to do ^_~  
  
~SeaStorm: I'm glad that you loved that line too. I have to sometimes really think about heartfelt lines. That was something that I thought about for a while and trust me I had to rewrite that line few times to get it exactly how I wanted it to sound ^_~  
  
Now enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
It had been a couple of hours since Goku had seen Vegeta and during that time Bulma had called a colleague of hers to come over to the compound ASAP.  
  
Goku paced back and forth in his room waiting for his mate to come home. He was too agitated to lay down or sit. He figured that if he didn't stop walking the length of the room he would wear a hole into it. His dark tail swung behind nervously as if it knew something bad was going to happen and it did.  
  
Goku nearly destroyed Bulma's medical lab when she told him that the doctor needed to perform some tests on him that might involve the use of needles and that's when he lost it.  
  
He was scared beyond any thing. He didn't want to go through any of the tests that Bulma's friend was explaining to him. He was just getting sick just thinking about, so Bulma thought that it was best if they wait for Vegeta to come back.  
  
Trunks and Goten were lounging on the sofa in the family room as Vegeta walked pass them unnoticed. Both demi-Saiyans were fast asleep. Trunks was laying on his back with Goten on top of him. The young prince had one arm wrapped around his boyfriend while the other one was tucked behind his head.  
  
Vegeta shook his head at the scene. He didn't understand why the brats don't just go ahead and mate and be done with it. Young people now a days.  
  
"Ge" Vegeta was ascending the spiral staircase when Bulma called him.  
  
"Make it good onna I'm in a bad mood"  
  
The royal was going to keep what he had found out to himself. Vegeta wasn't going to worry Bulma or Goku about the fact the Yamcha probably was innocent but as far as he was concerned the weakling was still number one in his book.  
  
"We couldn't get Goku to do any of the tests. He refuse to do them unless you were present"  
  
He rolled his eyes and grumbled somewhat before answering. "Fine." It seems that his day was getting worse with each passing minute.  
  
~ Medical Lab ~  
  
Try as they might under any circumstance they couldn't get Earth's protector to come into the med-lab. Vegeta's last nerve finally snapped and pinched Goku behind his neck. The brawny warrior fell over on the smaller male in one fluid motion. Vegeta smirked. His method of rendering his mate unconscious gave him a small sense of superiority over the powerful Saiyan.  
  
Quickly, Bulma ran over to them and injected Goku with a mild sedative. Vegeta stood off to one side of the examining room to make sure that the doctor didn't do anything unethical. Vegeta's tail twitched in anticipation for the doctor to slip-up. He was itching to spill some blood today.  
  
A few more hours went by and everything was completed. Isha gathered Bulma and Vegeta in the next room just in case Goku woke-up. She didn't want him to hear them discussing the test results. She was wanted to talk with him and Vegeta together.  
  
"Well, every thing looks good. The babies are healthy with all things considered and from the measurement of Goku's abdomen your partner is about 8 ½ weeks pregnant"  
  
Vegeta couldn't see straight after the doctor said that. "Are you telling me, us that Kakarott is pregnant with twins?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm very surprised that he hasn't lost them for the mere fact that he's severally under weight."  
  
Vegeta wished that were the case.  
  
"Can you still perform the abortion?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Hai but there are some risks involved" She answered.  
  
"What kind of risks?"  
  
"Anything can happen. He could hemorrhage or he can go into shock. Worse Goku can die. I've never seen anything like this."  
  
True, Bulma had told her friend to expect the unexpected.  
  
"Why would you want Goku to have an abortion? Do you not want to have any children?"  
  
The prince crossed his arms in their customary position he didn't have to justify himself to anyone especially a human. However, he had to reconsider about having Goku go through the surgery. It could kill them and his wasn't ready to die just yet, not until he gets revenge on the low life that ruined his mate's life.  
  
Bulma looked over at her ex-husband and decided that he was dead set on not answering. "Uh, It's like this Isha, the babies are not his" Bulma nervously said.  
  
Isha face vaulted. "Are they yours?"  
  
The scientific genius cheeks turned red she didn't think about that possibility considering that she didn't have the right equipment.  
  
"Um, no. Goku was assaulted by another male" That was all that Bulma needed to say.  
  
Isha clearly understood why Vegeta was so angry. Someone attacked his lover and impregnated him and now he wanted to terminate the fetuses.  
  
"I can have him prepped and ready within the hour." Isha stood to go ahead with the surgery.  
  
"Matte! Don't do it" Vegeta said as much as he hated to do this.  
  
"Ge, I thought that you didn't want Goku to have them," Bulma said.  
  
"I don't but if it's at the cost of his life then no. We're going to have find a way to deal with the brats after they are born"  
  
"Okay. Isha can you take over as Goku's obstetrician?"  
  
With a huge smile Isha said, "Yeah, it would be my pleasure" She left to go check on her new patient.  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta. "I hope you know what you're doing?"  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Over the course of eighteen weeks Goku had regained some of his sanity and the depression was ebbing away. He even let down his mental barriers and allowed Vegeta to know how he was feeling. The prince was saddened at his mate's pain and misery. The weight alone was enough to make him cry. He couldn't do a thing other than support Goku and help him through this.  
  
It was hard when Vegeta started staying with the Earth raised Saiyan again. Months had gone by since they were together let alone be intimate. The prince wasn't going to push the issue he could wait until Goku was ready but he had to tread lightly around him. Vegeta was unsure how Goku would act.  
  
The most challenging part was the first night that they slept in bed together. Goku nearly freaked out about that.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
It had been a long day for both of them. Goku was silent the entire time as they flew through the forest and wide-open mountain terrain. Vegeta was lost in thought as he flew. Isha sent them home warning him that Goku might have a relapse and to expect mood swings.  
  
They landed in front of their temporary (but more than likely permanent) home without saying a word to each other. Goku went straight to his room, took a shower and went to bed. He was exhausted from the flight and could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
A few hours later Vegeta had called it a night after training out in the forest not far away. He stripped out of his black spandex body suit and went into the bathroom intent on taking a long hot shower.  
  
After his shower, Vegeta wanted nothing more than to sleep. He was spent. The day left him drained. Vegeta automatically made his way to the bed and crawled in behind Goku without really thinking. He wrapped his arm around his mate closed his eyes hoping that sleep wouldn't elude him tonight.  
  
Goku dark eyes suddenly snapped open and his heart began to race. It felt like his was drowning. That dream. The same dream that haunted him since Christmas was threatening his very existence. He looked down to see and arm around his waist then he turned his head only to see a mop of raven hair.  
  
The prince found himself on the floor not realizing that Goku shoved him out of the bed.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Vegeta saw the scared looked in his partner's eyes. He came to the conclusion that Goku was having a flashback from his attack.  
  
"Kakarott, it's me Vegeta"  
  
Vegeta stayed on the other side of the bed not making a move.  
  
"NO! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Goku was not listening.  
  
Vegeta knew that he had to get through to Goku some how. ::Kay, it me Vegeta::  
  
This was Vegeta's first attempt to access Goku's mind. The large Saiyan had kept up his mental defenses for quite some time but seeing that he was reliving his attack Vegeta took full advantage of the situation. Goku slacked off somewhat, which made it easy for the Saiyan prince. Vegeta didn't have to push as much to get in.  
  
"No it's a trick! You just wanna hurt me again!" The larger male hissed.  
  
::Kay, snap out of it. It's no trick. Remember that I told you that I would never hurt you. I love you too much to consider such a thing:: Vegeta kept his voice low and even. It wouldn't due if he sounded threatening to his lover.  
  
Goku's onyx orbs slowly came back into focus. He blinked a few times that must have had worked. "Geta?"  
  
"Hai, baka." The royal made his way over to the other side of the bed. "Daijobu?" He ran a callous hand through damp spiky hair pushing stray strands out of Goku's face.  
  
"I. I'm fine" Goku was panting slightly letting himself be placed on the bed without a fuss.  
  
Vegeta got in bed again pulling the covers up over them. He was about to hug Goku but the other male stopped him.  
  
"Please don't" Goku was trying his best not to cry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want the nightmares to come again."  
  
"Alright Kakarott." Vegeta turned over. This was going to be a rough ride. How in the Hell can he help Goku if the nut won't let him in?  
  
Goku laid in bed awake for a few hours after that. This was hurting him and he knew it. He was pushing Vegeta away. This was the time that he needed Vegeta to ease the pain away from being violated. He was terrified but he should know better than to think that Vegeta would ever do anything to him. This was all Yamcha's fucking fault.  
  
Goku couldn't understand why his friend would do that to him. Not to mention why he was jealous of Vegeta. Everyone knew that the full-blooded males had a strong attraction for each other. He tried to dredge up that night. Something about Yamcha was off and he couldn't put his finger to it, yet. He gave up thinking about what happened and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Some time during the night, Goku snuggled against his partner's back wrapping his muscular arm around Vegeta's middle as his black tail round the prince's wrist. Apparently, Goku's subconscious needed to feel secure.  
  
And he did for the first time since his attack Goku was able to sleep throughout the night.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
It was decided that Chi-Chi would be the twin's guardian. Vegeta didn't want to separate them and he didn't want to have the responsibility of raising them either. The amazon was delighted to have babies under foot again.  
  
Goku wasn't happy about the fact that he had to give-up his children but he had no choice. He would still be able to visit with them and see them whenever he wanted too but it wouldn't be the same as having them all the time. He was not going to sacrifice his happiness for someone else's mistake.  
  
The Saiyan couple retreated back to cabin in the woods where Goku would able to get plenty of rest. His doctor told him that he needed to stay off his feet as much as possible to prevent swelling and preterm labor.  
  
He was already into his four month. Goku was showing a little and was feeling the movement of the babies and because he was carrying two infants his appetite was monstrous.  
  
Vegeta had left for the afternoon to go grocery shopping for the house. Now that his mate was doing better Goku's appetite had returned with a vengeance. The brawny warrior wolfed down everything that was edible.  
  
The only thing that Vegeta could do was watch in silent awe. Nothing was safe Vegeta even had to find a hiding place for his cinnamon toast crunch cereal bars [ 1 ]. Goku had developed a sweet tooth for the sugary snack and Vegeta couldn't keep the stuff in the house.  
  
Goku laid stretched out on the sofa in the living room absent-mindedly stroking his small rounded belly. It was a little past 2:00 in the afternoon when he decided to have his shower. He slipped off his orange gi uniform as the water ran filling the bathroom with rich hot white steam. Goku stepped into the tub letting the relaxing stream of heat hit his tired body when he heard the door open.  
  
"Geta, I hope that you got everything?" Goku said over the hot running water. After a few minutes of no reply he called out to his lover again. "Vegeta?"  
  
The shower curtains were thrown back and a hand was clamped down over is mouth as he felt something sharp being jabbed into his shoulder catching him by surprise. Goku slumped over unable to move.  
  
"You know Goku I just love it when you fall for me like this"  
  
That was all that tall Saiyan heard as he was being dragged out of the bathroom into the bedroom.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
An hour and a half later ~~  
  
Bulma and Isha had landed a few yards away from the cabin. Today was Goku's weekly follow-up. Isha wanted to make sure that Goku was back on track with his prenatal care. The girls walked up on the porch when they noticed that the door was slightly ajar.  
  
"Goku? Vegeta? It's Bulma"  
  
"Maybe they're out"  
  
"Nah, it's not like them to leave the front door open." Bulma said as they headed toward the bedroom.  
  
Bulma and Isha walked into the master bedroom unprepared for what they saw.  
  
"omg! Bulma" Isha whispered. Her hand unconsciously covering her mouth.  
  
"GOKU!' Bulma ran to her friend's side. She was trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. She needed to stay composed.  
  
Isha pulled out her medical bag and began checking her patient over. "Who would do something like this?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm guessing it's the same creep that got him pregnant. Vegeta's going to flip when we tell him." Bulma said. Images of stringing Yamcha up by his balls were running rampant in her head.  
  
No doubt that the prince would lose it. Vegeta was very protective of Goku especially now.  
  
"Well, Bulma he's going to be sleeping for a while" Isha said.  
  
"How bad is it?" The genius asked.  
  
"I have him hooked up to an IV and some pain meds. The twins are doing well. I've repaired the damage that was done, but I won't know for sure how he is doing until he wakes up and when he does wake-up he going to need a lot of support"  
  
Bulma nodded her head then she heard the front door open and close. Her heart started pounding in her chest. She prayed to Kami that Vegeta didn't take his anger out on her. Today was not a good day to die by the hands of a Saiyan.  
  
Bulma eased into the kitchen. Vegeta was putting the groceries away when he felt his ex-wife's presence.  
  
"Don't you know that you can't sneak up on me onna?"  
  
"Yeah, Ge I know"  
  
Something in Bulma's voice made Vegeta quickly turn around to face her. "Out with it. I can practically smell your fear about something"  
  
"While you were gone, Isha and I came over to see how Goku was feeling and, and---" Bulma couldn't finish her sentence she started crying.  
  
Vegeta immediately dropped everything that he was handling and ran into the bedroom.  
  
The only sound that could be heard throughout the forest was the anguish cry of the Prince of all Saiyans. Birds and animals scurried from their burrows and nests as they tried to get away from ear piercing scream that threatened to shatter their ears.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
[ 1 ] That was what I craved during my pregnancy ^_~  
  
A/N: Hai, I'm evil for ending it there but hey what can I say ^_~  
  
Do you think that Vegeta went overboard about making Goku give-up the babies? And what the heck happen to make Geta go crazy like that? Tell me what you think. All thoughts and comments are welcomed!  
  
Nemesis 


	6. Vengeance

April 2003  
  
Tainted  
  
Chapter 6: Vengeance  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
  
WARNINGS: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Okay, soo maybe Geta did go over board about the babies but what else could he have done?  
  
~V: Sorry to say that you can't kill Yamcha yet but continue with your training w/ the boys ^_~ and try not to piss-off Vegeta any further. You know how sensitive he is.  
  
~Kaiya: I can't say anything more without giving away the plot ^_~ I can say you will be surprised (maybe) when Vegeta does get his hands on the person who hurt Goku.  
  
~Maria S: Point well taken. I was going to create a new villain but I was dangerously mad with my husband when I wrote this. So, trying to think creatively was not working for me at the moment, sorry. I hope that this doesn't deter you from further reading of the story.  
  
~Nelia B: As long as Vegeta is not mad he can think with a clear head ^_~  
  
Now enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Bulma ran back into the room after she heard Vegeta yell. Isha didn't know what to do since she just met the Saiyan prince. She was scared. She could feel the torrent of emotions rolling off the enraged male.  
  
"QUICK, Isha shot him with a tranquilizer before he kills us all!!!" Bulma shouted at she rounded the corner into the master bedroom.  
  
Vegeta was already powering up to his final stage. No amount of reasoning was going convince him that Yamcha didn't hurt his mate, but Isha wasn't fast enough to sedate the royal. Vegeta shot through the roof of the house as he transformed.  
  
"Shimatta! Come-on Isha, we gotta stop him before he reaches Kame house!" Bulma grabbed onto her friend and dragged her through the house and out the door hoping against all hope that they would reach the island in time.  
  
Not missing a beat Bulma tossed her cell phone to Isha while she slammed her foot down on the accelerator of her aircraft. "Dial #5 and tell them that Vegeta's on his way"  
  
"Bulma, what the Hell is going on? How did he change like? Who are these people?" Isha frantically asked.  
  
"I'll explain everything to you later Isha, but right now we gotta stop a blood bath"  
  
Isha was panting she never been so afraid in her entire life.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"I'll get it!" Krillin said seeing that no body was making a move for the phone anyway.  
  
Eighteen was sitting in the living room with Marron trying to ignore the sight outside the window.  
  
"Yeah, baby! Get it on!" Master Roshi was watching Yamcha and his girlfriend make out on the beach but he stopped mid-sentence when Krillin rushed out of the house.  
  
"GUYS! GUYS! It's Vegeta!"  
  
But it was too late, on the horizon they could see forty feet swells. Vegeta was on his way. This was bad, very very bad.  
  
Vegeta plowed into the medium built Z fighter.  
  
"You lousy piece of shit! I should have killed you the last time that I was here" Vegeta struck Yamcha in the stomach.  
  
Yamcha couched up blood. It felt like his insides were on fire. "I swear Vegeta I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"You attack Kakarott!" Again Vegeta struck him. His gloved fist connected with Yamcha's jaw. Bones rattled under the fierce impact.  
  
"I swear Vegeta, I didn't" Yamcha coughed up more blood and spit out a tooth.  
  
"LAIR!!!"  
  
Vegeta was going to make him pay. Killing him right a way would spoil any fun that the prince would have, so he was going to drag out this bloody torture session.  
  
"SOME BODY DO *SOMETHING*!" Yamcha's girlfriend yelled.  
  
"Quiet wench! Or I'll kill you just for the sport of it" Vegeta told the redhead and to make sure that she remained quiet Vegeta shot a small ki ball at her knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Vegeta, please calm down. We already went through this---"  
  
Krillin was cut off sharply. "This Son-of-a-Bitch came into my home and attacked my *mate* and you monk want me to calm down. The Hell with this shit"  
  
The prince snarled and twisted Yamcha's arm. Bones cracked loudly from the unexpected contortion. A piece of the humorous protruded through torn skin as blood pooled on the white sand turning it dark.  
  
Eighteen flew straight at the Saiyan but Vegeta had improved a lot since their first and only fight. He dodged the attack that would have made him dislodge his grip on the Z fighter. The android tumbled into the sand cursing all the while.  
  
Vegeta's tail came about striking Yamcha's bare skin like a whip leaving angry wilts, but the punishment ceased temporarily as a yellow aircraft landed on the Westside of the house. Bulma and Isha ran to the scene.  
  
"Ge, killing Yamcha won't help Goku"  
  
"No, but I will help me"  
  
"When was Goku attack?" Krillin asked praying to Kami that talking about what happened will help his friend's unfortunate position.  
  
"I say about two hours ago maybe three" Isha offered.  
  
"Yamcha didn't do it. He's been here all day and has never left" Krillin said.  
  
Some one was playing head games with the Saiyan prince and he didn't like it especially when it involves his lover.  
  
Vegeta finally let go of the whimpering baseball player. Isha and Bulma helped Yamcha into the house to get him cleaned up and tend to his injuries. Vegeta didn't follow them into the house he needed to calm himself. What in the world was going on?  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Saiyan royal didn't bother to stay around he left once he realized that Goku was alone. He wanted to be there to make sure that he was safe when he woke-up.  
  
After Vegeta left, Bulma instructed Isha to go back to Capsule Corp. and wait for her. She handed her friend an extra capsule aircraft. The genius went back into the house to check on Yamcha and his new girlfriend. It was a good thing that they were in separate rooms; Bulma might have choked the holy crap out of the tramp for the mere fact that she way younger than herself and that Yamcha was with her.  
  
Bulma stared hard at her ex-lover wondering why would Goku accuse him of something so dirty. It didn't make sense but she was going to get some answer because if she didn't there would be no way to stop Vegeta if Goku was hurt again.  
  
"Okay Yamcha what's going on?" Bulma poked him in his bruised chest.  
  
"Aacck! Please Bul I don't know what's going on" Yamcha weakly answered.  
  
"Bullshit! Do you know that if we hadn't shown up that Vegeta would have killed you?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Now, I want some answers" Bulma narrowed blue eyes on him.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know any thing. Just leave me alone" Yamcha turned over facing the wall being careful of his broken arm.  
  
"Fine. It's your funeral if anything else happens to Goku" The Capsule Corp. heiress got up leaving her friend in the semi-darkness of his room.  
  
Yamcha sighed out loud. "Damn bastard! Kami, why is he trying to ruin my life?" He said out loud to no one but himself. The sedative that Isha gave was slowly starting to work as the fighter drifted off to sleep.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vegeta stepped into his bedroom and groaned he wasn't ready to deal with this.  
  
"What are you doing here boy?"  
  
"Hello. I'm fine thanks for asking Vegeta"  
  
"Don't get flipped with me unless you want me to hand you your ass on a platter. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Bulma called on my cell phone and asked me to come here and look after Dad until you showed up" The youth answered. He ran long slender fingers through short spiked hair.  
  
"You can go now" Vegeta went straight to Goku without pausing in his step.  
  
"Look Vegeta I know that you don't like me very much and that's fine but when something concerns my Dad I have a Right to know about it." The youth was pushing his luck the prince.  
  
"When I feel that it is necessary to let you know about Kakarott I will inform you but other than that he is my responsibility. Now, leave before I decide to take my anger out on you."  
  
"Why don't you cut the tough guy act Vegeta and just admit that you're scared that you can't protect Dad"  
  
Well that was something that he shouldn't have said. Vegeta rounded on the other male. And that's when all Hell broke loose in the large open space bedroom.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
High above the Earth where the teenage guardian looked down upon the blue planet with a worried expression.  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
His back was facing the tall warrior. Piccolo was meditating not really concerned about his surroundings. He was seated hovering above the white wash tiles that the Lookout's keeper, Mr. Popo, kept in pristine condition.  
  
"Yes, Dende. What is it?"  
  
"Um, Goku's hurt."  
  
The taller Namek almost fell out of the air when the young guardian said that. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure but Vegeta and Gohan are arguing about it and Gohan is ticking Vegeta off about it. HURRY! Vegeta's going to hurt Gohan!" Dende yelled.  
  
Without another thought the large warrior drove off the side of the sanctuary praying to himself that he'll make it in time.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vegeta grabbed hold of the impudent male and hauled him off his feet. Even though Gohan was taller than Vegeta the prince managed to lift him off the floor.  
  
"I, Vegeta Prince of All Saiyans, is afraid of *nothing* but you however, should be afraid of me."  
  
Vegeta lashed out with his free hand only to have his fist caught. "You do not scare me Vegeta. I know that you love my Dad but you can't always think that you have to be invincible."  
  
The royal wasn't fazed by the counter move. Vegeta just merely brought up his knee and nailed Gohan in the stomach. He exhaled what little air that his had in his lungs.  
  
"Who gives you the fuckin' right to tell me how to protect my mate. Kakarott has been hurt by that lousy piece of shit that you call a friend." Vegeta spat with distaste.  
  
"I don't believe that Yamcha did it. He and my Father have know each other way to long for him to do something like that"  
  
"Well, you better pray to Kami or whatever deity that's watching that it's not him because if anything else happens to Kakarott I will kill that bastard and no one and I mean no is going to keep me from extracting my revenge."  
  
Gohan saw the gleam in the prince's dark eyes and that meant only thing.  
  
"Now, as for you, I do believe that you've over stayed your welcome." Vegeta said in a low threatening tone.  
  
Gohan gulped. Vegeta reared back getting ready to pound the living day lights out of his mate's oldest son, there was a loud crash in the front.  
  
"GOHAN!'  
  
Relief swept over his face he recognized the voice. "In here Piccolo!"  
  
"Don't think that that Namek is going to save you boy"  
  
Gohan was scared. He'd never seen Vegeta act this way. He couldn't understand why the prince was more aggressive than usual, but that was best to think about at a later time.  
  
"Vegeta let him go"  
  
"Get out of my house green bean!"  
  
"Gohan, are you alright?" Piccolo asked his former student.  
  
"Yeah, just a little bruised" He answered.  
  
"Vegeta, what's gotten into you?" Piccolo turned his attention to the irate royal.  
  
The small Saiyan snarled. Gohan and Piccolo knew that without Goku around or even Bulma, Vegeta was a nuclear reactor. He was at his capacity and had reached his limited. The strain of dealing with Goku's emotional state on top of his physical abuse was starting to wear Vegeta down.  
  
The next thing that Gohan knew he was being thrown into another wall. He landed with a sickening thud. He was forcing himself not to black out while stars danced around his head.  
  
Vegeta growled he was heading toward the young male but stopped when he heard-  
  
"Ge-ta"  
  
Goku weakly called out his lover's name. Vegeta froze all of his anger and hate dissipated in a flash. Vegeta was by Goku's side.  
  
Piccolo ran over to the older Son. Gohan was barely conscious. Blood twictkled down the side of his mouth as Piccolo lifted him into his arms. Without another word to the prince, the Namek left with his burden.  
  
"Geta. Wha-what-"  
  
"Shh, don't try to talk Kay. I'm here" Vegeta hugged his mate.  
  
For the first time in his life his so-called stepson was right. He was scared.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: So close but so far away. Can you believe Yamcha's luck? He's got more lives that a freakin' cat. Kami must really have his best interests in mind. Poor Goku, this isn't easy for him or Vegeta. Have you figured out what's going on? If not don't worry more will be revealed in the next chapter ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	7. Unreal

April 2003  
  
Tainted  
  
Chapter 7: Unreal  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
  
WARNINGS: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: To answer everyone's question: Is it Paur? Nope, it's not but some of you are getting close. Now on with the story enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
It was late into the evening stars dimly highlighted bedroom. The stillness of the room was like a cold crypt, icy and chilling. The Earth raised Saiyan had woken to a world of pain. His head ached and his body was sore all over. Two days had past since he was attacked. He thought for sure that he going to loose his babies when that asshole had assaulted him again.  
  
Tears ran down his pale face unchecked as he wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach. He couldn't take much more abuse. His mental state was becoming a bit unstable. Why was this happening to him? He was like a magnet for trouble but this time he has no way of defending himself against this threat.  
  
Goku turned over on his side to see Vegeta sleeping away from him. He almost cried at the sight. His lover was practically scared to sleep in the same bed with him for fear of him of going off the deep end. Goku decided right then and there that he wasn't going to let this tear his relationship apart. He cared for Vegeta too much to give up.  
  
The larger male hesitantly wrapped his arm around his lover. Vegeta woke with a start almost falling out of the bed, but Goku held on tight as he began to cry into Vegeta's bare chest.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you Geta. I'm sorry. I love you and I'm afraid that I might loose you because I was with another man" Goku cried even harder as he confesses his affair.  
  
However, Vegeta knew that that this was not Goku's fault. He sat-up in bed bringing the broken warrior with him. "Kay, listen to me. You have nothing to fear or to be ashamed of. I'm not going to leave you. Not now not ever. I'm the one who should be sorry for not being a better mate in protecting you, but I will never slack in my duty again that I promise you."  
  
And in that moment Goku realized that Vegeta would always be right there. He reached up and tenderly kissed his mate on the lips. Vegeta softly moaned into his mouth. This was the first step toward rebuilding their relationship, but they both knew that they have a long road ahead of them.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The wind blew through the open upstairs window cooling down the warrior's heated skin. Yamcha stared unblinking at the wall on the opposite side of his room. He sighed heavily thinking about how he nearly loss his life because he was keeping his mouth shut, but he knew that either way it went he would still probably end up dead by the hands of the Saiyan royal.  
  
Yamcha closed his eyes hoping to get some more rest. His insides still hurt and his arm throbbed from the breakage. He never thought in a billion years that Vegeta would strike without mercy, but then again it was Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha's eyes suddenly snapped opened when he felt someone else in his room.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Now, that's no way to greet me." The light husky voice said.  
  
"You're the reason I'm in this shape in the first place" Yamcha bite back.  
  
Laughter filled the room.  
  
"You find that funny do you. Well, I'm not laughing. Do you know that it's only a matter of time before Vegeta figures out that it's you and not me? I fuckin' told you to stay away from Goku but noooo you wouldn't listen. Now, you may as well have signed my Death warrant yourself by involving me"  
  
The medium built male crossed the room and knelt in front of Yamcha. "You worry too much."  
  
"I have no desire to die again and never come back to life. You however can" Yamcha said.  
  
The other male leaned in closer. "I will have my prize and no body's going to stop me."  
  
"You're crazy. Goku is mated to a prince and after what you've done I would be very surprise that he'll let you live."  
  
"I got something to share with you" The other's voice was low ignoring the comment that Yamcha just made. "Your friend is pregnant with my child"  
  
Yamcha's eyes widen almost popping out of his head. /No wonder Vegeta's was stark raving mad. Goku's pregnant with this nut's kid/  
  
The male stood ready to leave, but Yamcha needed to know. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Yamcha's visitor stood quietly at the window staring out into the dark moonless night. He absent-mindedly stroked the scar that resembled a cross on his lower right jaw.  
  
He turned slightly. "Because ever since I had laid eyes on him, I knew that he was the only one that I ever had wanted."  
  
Yamcha was now shivering as the cool night air filled the room. He somehow came to the conclusion that he was being punished for leading a life of crime. He thought by changing his old ways that it would make-up for all the bad deeds that he'd done, but apparently not.  
  
"What you did to Goku was wrong and I will never forgive for that."  
  
"But I couldn't have him no other way" Regret was somehow laced with the answer.  
  
Yamcha snorted. "You idiot. Obviously, when you were sneaking around in Bulma's lab you didn't bother looking up mated pairs." He waited patiently as short spiked hair swayed slightly as a negative reply.  
  
"Well, you should have. Once a dominant claims another they are bound together, forever. Goku will never leave Vegeta and Vegeta will do *anything* to protect Goku."  
  
At least Yamcha was paying attention to Bulma when she explained Saiyan mating rituals. He was actually fascinated by the idea of being paired to only one mate but it was a concept that was far from his gasp seeing that he was still kind of shy of when it came to women or keeping the right woman.  
  
"I didn't expect you to understand." With that as his parting words Yamcha's 'guest' left.  
  
"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He's gonna get me killed." Yamcha laid back against his pillow thinking about how in the world he was going to save his skin.  
  
/I'll call Bulma in the morning and tell her the truth/ He thought. Maybe he can convince her to keep Vegeta from killing him but just in case he was going to update his Will before he calls her.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
West City Medical Hospital~~  
  
Isha sat-up from her position over her computer. Her green eyes were tired from staring at the monitor all day. She had been reviewing Goku's most recent ultra sound photos and measurements, which wasn't making any sense to her. She gave Bulma a call and told her about it. Now the petite brunette was waiting for her friend to show-up.  
  
Isha looked up from her workstation as the double doors to the lab opened.  
  
"Thanks for coming over on such short notice, Bulma"  
  
"Hey no prob. Isha. So, what is it that you need for me to look at?"  
  
Isha handed Bulma a manila folder marked Son, G.  
  
Bulma opened where an orange sticky tag was showing. She took her time scanning the contents. Bulma flipped through a few more pages and her eyes settled on the recent test results.  
  
"omg! Is this right?"  
  
Isha nodded her head. "Goku is actually twenty-two weeks. I guess since Vegeta started taking care of him the actual size of the twins have double to their normal weight and length."  
  
"Vegeta's going to flip. That or pass out one." Bulma said with a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. "Come-on it seems that we gotta make another trip over there."  
  
"Yeah, I know. If we continue to that we might end up as permanent fixtures there"  
  
Both girls laughed as Isha gathered her medical capsules. It seems that it was never a dull moment with Bulma and her friends. She could actually get use to this type of action just as long as Vegeta stayed calm. The two friends walked out of the lab together heading toward Vegeta and Goku's cabin in the woods.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Whom do you think Yamcha was talking too? Well, whoever it was has a thing for Goku. And what did Bulma find out when Isha called her? Hmm, I don't know but we're going to know in the next chapter. Stay tuned ^_~  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser for Chapter 8:  
  
Bulma was on the phone talking to her friend. She could hear that he was scared to death. She didn't know how she was going to help him out of this. The genius was running out the door intending on getting the full story from Yamcha. He was too upset to even talk over the phone she was only getting bits and pieces of what he was saying. She told him that she would over in twenty minutes.  
  
Bulma opened the door to come face to face with none other than-  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
I'm just giving you guys a little taste of what's coming up for the next chapter. Evil? Yes, but I love all of you despite the bad names you might be calling me right now ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	8. Confession

May 2003  
  
Tainted  
  
Chapter 8: Confession  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
  
WARNINGS: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Okay everyone I'm giving all of you one last opportunity to figure out the pain whose been causing all kinds of Cain then after this it's on and cracking ^_~  
  
Thank you all for the fabulous reviews. I know it must be driving everyone crazy that you have not been able to guess the culprit. Hmm, maybe I should do mysteries more often since I'm getting this type of result ^_~  
  
~Kaiya: I thought for sure that you would have solved it by now. Well, hopefully after you read this then you will ^_~  
  
~V: Your moment is almost here.  
  
~Kewla: Sorry for turning your world upside but it was necessary. And yes, if was a snake it would have bitten you by now. The answer is as plain as day like the nose on your face. Shot, maybe I made it too hard. {tapping finger to temple} Naaahh!  
  
~Goku_Mum: Here it is! Thanks for the email ^_~ Believe me I've been trying for Kami knows how long to get a beta reader. It seems that no one wants the job {frowns} Hey, if you know any body please {on hands and knees} direct me to them I'm in need, very badly ^_~  
  
~Nelia B: I know the teaser was cruel of me {smirk} Wanna guess what I did again? {smile}  
  
~Yavanna: That is a pretty name. I'm glad that you're enjoying this so far. I'm thrilled with how it's going myself, and Savannah is doing just fine. Thank you for asking.  
  
Now enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vegeta was up bright and early the following morning. He had already did his morning workout and shower. Now he was making breakfast for a small army, namely him and Goku. The other Saiyan stumbled out of bed and cautiously entered the bathroom.  
  
Goku's breathing was coming out in pants. He was starting to panic when he tried to get into the shower. After what seemed like forever he couldn't bring himself to get in. He grabbed all of his bathroom supplies and headed toward the other shower. At least this way he didn't need to be reminded of what happened.  
  
The scent of bacon, pancakes, sausages, eggs, toast and whatever else Vegeta was cooking filled the cabin. Goku's stomach rumbled. He laughed a little when the babies started kicking in protest about not eating. He gently placed his large hands over his belly and smiled. His babies were putting up one hell of a fight in there. It just sadden him to no end that he had to give them up.  
  
Goku had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the doorbell. He quickly dressed and wandered into the kitchen where he saw Bulma and Isha. He couldn't read the expressions on their faces. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something might be wrong with the twins.  
  
"Good morning Goku. How are you doing this morning?" Isha asked.  
  
"Um, okay I guess. I didn't know that I had a check-up today?" Goku questioned.  
  
"No, you don't. Bulma and I need to talk with you and Vegeta about something"  
  
But first things first they needed to eat. Since Bulma was use to how her friends ate she didn't even blink as both of them made mountains of food disappear. Isha on the other hand sat there across from them gaping the entire time barely touching her food. She never had seen anyone pack away food like that.  
  
After breakfast the small group settled in the living room.  
  
"I need to know about how Saiyan males conceive?" Isha asked directing the question toward the Prince.  
  
After a minute or two Vegeta finally spoke. "In order for conception to take place it must be done under a full moon. However, the moon must be at its' zenith, which is at midnight and we must stay in our human form."  
  
"Human form?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. Isha wondered if she was going to like the answer that he was going to give. "Saiyans have the ability to transform into their altered state called Oozaru. In this form conception would be difficult because our senses would over whelmed by fierce aggression."  
  
Isha's eyes widen at that fact catching the underline meaning. "In other words . . ."  
  
"In other words we would be too busy trying to rip the world apart than trying to mate"  
  
"How do you keep from transforming?" Isha asked totally enthralled.  
  
"With the proper training we are able to curb our appetite for destruction thus allowing us to mate when we are ready. I had to teach Kakarott how to resist the call of the moon after his tail grew back."  
  
"Uh, tail?"  
  
Normally, Vegeta would have dismissed the question but he wanted to see the human's reaction, so he slowly and seductively unraveled his tail from around his waist.  
  
"Oh my goodness" Isha couldn't believe it. What she had originally thought was a belt was a tail.  
  
The reddish-black furry length moved in a sensual manner around his firm muscular thighs. His audience stifled moans as it slithered down his chest then wrapped itself back around his waist, but Vegeta only had eyes for his mate.  
  
The other male growled low in his throat warning the prince that he was the only one who would see his tail put on such a show.  
  
The females slap themselves back to reality. Bulma had to excuse herself and made mad dash to the bathroom. Isha held her ground however she was unable to form a single thought.  
  
"Isha not to be nosey or anything back what's the point to all of this?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, I was going over some of your lab work and found that you're further along than I had originally had stated"  
  
"How far?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"By four weeks" Isha answered.  
  
"But that would mean that I would have gotten pregnant in November" Goku's voice trailed off as he stared into shock obsidian orbs.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The cool night air kissed their heated skin as the last full-blood Saiyans traveled to a place far off in the forest. Vegeta and Goku had consumed more then their fair share of alcohol, which was surprising. The gang had gotten together for a night of fun. Bulma and the other Z fighters had somehow coaxed the Saiyans into playing a drinking game called Quarters [ 1 ] knowing that they didn't drink.  
  
Both were so drunk that they couldn't believe that they made it to their destination. This was their time. Every full moon they would get away so they could give in to their need to reek chaos and havoc around them, but as this night would have it they gave into the bloodlust.  
  
The next morning the Saiyan couple woke with the worse hangover.  
  
"I will never drink that god awful shit, ever again. What the fuck was that crap?" Vegeta croaked out.  
  
"Quiet Geta my head hurts" Goku whispered. He turned over and winced a little not really paying attention to where the pain was generating from. His head was aching too much to try to even think about any thing at that point.  
  
They disentangled themselves and headed back home. Four weeks later Goku had told his mate that he had not been feeling well for a couple of days. Vegeta didn't think much about and told him to just take it easy. After about another two weeks Goku was feeling fine and they didn't give it another thought considering that he had been sick before.  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
Bulma slipped back into the living room the atmosphere was tense. She saw mix emotions on both of her friend's faces.  
  
"Geta" Goku was beginning to hyperventilate but in a happy way. Vegeta was the father.  
  
"Oh, fuck" The royal murmured placing a gloved hand over his face. He realized that had he played his hand and made Goku have an abortion, he would have unknowingly terminated his own blood. Vegeta suddenly got up and left without another word.  
  
"Wait!" Goku called out but he just kept on walking.  
  
Tears of anger swelled in the Earth raised Saiyan's eyes as he was about to go chasing after his lover but Bulma stepped directly in his path.  
  
"Out of my way Bul."  
  
"No, Goku. Leave him be. Ge's upset right now. You have to understand what he's going through had he made you go through with the abortion" Bulma explained.  
  
Goku didn't even think about that he was just so elated that Vegeta was father of his babies that nothing else matter to him, but Bulma was right. Vegeta was feeling terrible of what could have happened. Goku sat back down not letting his tears fall.  
  
The morning quickly turned into the afternoon and Vegeta was still gone. Isha decided to stay with Goku until Vegeta returned. Everyone felt that it wasn't safe for Goku to be alone until this guy was caught.  
  
"So, Goku have you thought of any names for them"  
  
He turned sparkling onyx orbs to his doctor. For the rest of the afternoon they just chatted away about how he ended up on Earth and how him and Vegeta got together.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Bulma was inputting some data into Goku and Vegeta's file. She updated the file as much as possible. In her research she had discovered that Saiyans had a long life expectancy. Bulma was logging in Goku's most recent test results when the telephone rang.  
  
Bulma was on the phone talking to her friend. She could hear that he was scared to death. She didn't know how she was going to help him out of this. The genius was running out the door intending on getting the full story from Yamcha. He was too upset to even talk over the phone. She told him that she would be over in twenty minutes.  
  
Bulma opened the door to come face to face with none other than-  
  
"Shit! You should knock before someone walks out of the door"  
  
"Gomen Bulma but I did knock I even rang the doorbell. What was I supposed to do? Kick the door in?"  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan (a/n: gotcha ^_~). I've just been jumpy lately. Yamcha just called me. He didn't sound like himself. I'm on my way to Kame house to talk with him. Wanna come?"  
  
"Nah, I'll pass but thanks for asking. Listen I wanted to ask you about how my Dad was doing." Gohan asked.  
  
Bulma looked at her friend. "I thought that you were going to visit him?"  
  
"Yeah well Vegeta changed my mind about going over there" Gohan replied.  
  
Bulma saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes. She pursed her lips together thinking how much of a jerk Vegeta could be sometimes.  
  
"Hey don't let him bother you. Besides, the only reason why he was being a little aggressive than usual is that we just found out that he the father of the twins not the bastard who attacked your dad."  
  
Gohan's mouth dropped opened. He closed it but it dropped again. "Is he really? I mean that's great. Mom's gonna be sad though. She was really looking forward to having them."  
  
"She'll get over it but I'm quite sure that they will work something out. Anyway, I better go. I'll see you later." Bulma threw her capsule to the ground and took off. Gohan leaped into the air heading for his mother's house to break the news to her. He kind of wished that it wasn't him.  
  
/Man, she's gonna cry something fierce/ He thought as he zoomed through the clouds.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Yamcha had finished taking a shower and was now dress in a pair of sweat pants and T-shirt waiting for Bulma to arrive. His heart was racing a mile a minute. Every little sound was making him jump but he needed to tell her about who had attacked Goku.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
/Well Yamcha, it's now or never/ He told himself. Yamcha opened the door. Bulma stepped in not totally sure what to expect from her ex-lover.  
  
"Uh, hey Bul thanks for coming by"  
  
"Yeah, well you sounded pretty upset over the phone" Bulma sat down on the bed. "What did you need to tell me?"  
  
Yamcha paced the floor. He wasn't sure where he wanted to start. "Now when I tell you this you have to promise me that you won't get mad or anything okay?"  
  
Bulma nodded her head.  
  
"I know who attacked Goku" He said softly.  
  
"Yamcha you knew this entire time and refused to tell Vegeta. How could you let something like this happen to your best friend?" Bulma was furious.  
  
"I didn't know at first not until Vegeta came by and accused me of it"  
  
Yamcha finally stopped pacing the floor and sat down next to her. Bulma stared wide-eyed at Yamcha after he told her.  
  
"omg!" Bulma said jumping up from her seat.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Come on Goku's in danger" Bulma grabbed her cell phone and called her friend's house. "Damn"  
  
Yamcha glanced at her with a pained expression.  
  
"The line is busy" Bulma cursed again. Why was every thing bad happening to the people that she loved and cared about?  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Bulma and Yamcha touched down by the lake. Bulma didn't even bother turning the aircraft off. They ran straight to the cabin. The door was wide opened. The living room was a disaster. The sofa was flipped over fragments of glass was every where. Ki blast holes riddled the walls. Feathers were still floating around in the air. Just about every piece of furniture was either broken or turned over.  
  
"Yamcha, we're too late"  
  
'mmm'  
  
They stopped. "Goku is that you?" Bulma called out.  
  
'mmm'  
  
Bulma walked around the sofa and found Isha. "Yamcha help me."  
  
They were kneeling on the floor. Bulma was lightly patting Isha on the face. The emerald-eyed doctor came round.  
  
She looked into Yamcha's black eyes. "You bastard! How could you?" Then she fainted.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
[ 1 ] I've gotten smashed sooo many times playing that game ^_~ I actually had a friend who could drink any man under the table playing that game.  
  
A/N: Evil for stopping there? Yes ^_~  
  
Do you wanna take a guess at what just happened? So, Yamcha told Bulma and her reaction was not a good one, any takers on that? Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Teaser Chapter 9:  
  
The rest of the Z fighters were gathered in the Briefs family room. All eyes were on the prince. They knew that his current state was highly unstable. His energy was fluctuating. Sparks of gold highlighted the room letting all of them know not to say one single word to him if they did his response would fatal.  
  
"Okay, this is what we know" Bulma said as she began to inform every one as what's been going on.  
  
~*~  
  
Elsewhere, glazed over pools of black fluttered opened. . .  
  
Nemesis 


	9. Mistaken

Tainted  
  
Chapter 9: Mistaken  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
WARNINGS: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Hello everyone! I would like to say thank you for the wonderful reviews and comments ^_~  
  
Also I would like to apologize for taken so long to update. I had a very bad writer's block. I'm still not completely over it but I'm trying my best to get something down. I hope that all of you who read this will leave a review for me ^_~  
  
This is the moment that all of you have been waiting for.I decided not to torture you guys any longer with this {smiles evilly}. Although, I must say that some of you were right but I'm glad that I've kept everyone guessing ^_~ Oh, and by the way it's not Oolong either ^_~  
  
~Kewla: I know, I know. . . I was getting lazy. What can I say {smirks}  
  
~V: Tell me what you think ^_~  
  
~Kate: I hope that you're reading this. I decided to get off my lazy @$$ and do some more work. I hope you like it ^_~ ps: Thanks for the emails!  
  
Now enough of my endless chatter - on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
PRAISE TO THE GODESS!!! Thanks Pixel you're the best ^_~  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The sun was slowly sinking beyond the ridge of mountains. The night air was creeping into the log cabin in the middle of the woods. Pale smoke could be seen from the chimney as well as the lights on the front porch and around the cabin.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha had gotten Isha settled into one of the guestrooms. She wasn't seriously hurt, but had still been groggy, so they put her to bed to rest. The scientific genius was starting the reassemble the tattered living room with Yamcha's help when the Saiyan prince returned home.  
  
Bulma paused in her work unsure of how to tell Vegeta that his mate was missing. She gauged him carefully. She remembered what happened the last time Goku had gotten hurt and it wasn't pretty -especially for the one who was on the receiving end of his ire.  
  
Vegeta scanned the room and noted that another male had been there but it was hard to separate the scents, when. . .  
  
"What are you doing here, weakling?" Vegeta growled, advancing on Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha cringed in fear, but followed Bulma's advice and remained frozen in place.  
  
"Ge, wait, please - we need to talk," Bulma said, not moving from her spot. In his current state, any type of sudden movement would cause the prince to lash out.  
  
Vegeta stopped when he heard the quaver in her voice and looked at his ex- wife. Something was wrong. "Where's Kakarott?"  
  
"I went to Yamcha's earlier today, and left Isha to keep an eye on him. He told me who was attacking Goku. . ." That was all that Bulma could say before Vegeta dove at the other fighter.  
  
The next thing Yamcha knew he was staring up at the ceiling. Vegeta had knocked him clear across the battered living room and was stalking toward him, ki flashing around him.  
  
"Vegeta, please listen. I know that you're upset," Bulma said. Upset was an understatement, but with Vegeta in this state both her's and Yamcha's lives were in danger. "Isn't it more important now to find Goku?"  
  
The royal stopped and glared at Bulma. She was right, yet again.  
  
"Yamcha knows he should have told you right from the very start, but think about it, would you have believed him if he had told you?"  
  
"So, tell me now. . .where is Kakarott?" he demanded.  
  
"Well, uh Ge. We-we, uh, don't know." Bulma admitted.  
  
Vegeta turned on Yamcha and hauled him off the floor. "Where.is.my.mate?!" The prince growled, baring razor sharp teeth, his rage barely under control.  
  
"I don't know Vegeta. I swear. I really don't know," Yamcha said trembling, dangling in Vegeta's grasp.  
  
"Ge, I think that a drug is being used to keep Goku's energy suppressed. Once it wears off his ki will increase enough to be found." Bulma explained.  
  
"How do we know that he will stop giving it to him?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"We don't, but since he thinks that he is the father he probably will to protect the health of Goku and the babies," Bulma said hopefully.  
  
"And if he doesn't. . .?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
" If he doesn't, and continues to keep him weak with the drugs, Goku and the twins will die," Bulma said sadly, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
A *look * flashed through Vegeta's eyes, before he turned back to Yamcha with renewed anger and determination.  
  
"Who is it weakling?"  
  
"It's my twin brother, Shiru."  
  
"Twin brother?" Vegeta said in disbelief, dropping Yamcha to the floor.  
  
"We're identical twins with the exception of our scars. His is on his right cheek." Yamcha said in a quiet tone.  
  
"Why?" It was the one question that Yamcha knew he could answer but dreaded.  
  
"We hadn't seen each other for years. He didn't have any place to stay so I let him live with me for a while. One day while I was out Goku came by. . ."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The vast living room was decorated with bits of furniture. The one bedroom loft was home of barely used exercise equipment. The wind waft throughout the apartment as one of the occupants snoozed lightly. He was inattentive to the 37'' television set that was showing an action packed movie on the classic channel.  
  
The doorbell rang; the medium built figure jousted out of his steamy dreams. He glided to the door, opening it to none other than the leader of the Z fighters.  
  
"Hey Yamcha, I can't stay long but I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Goku walked in, not realizing it wasn't his friend. "Vegeta and I, well, our anniversary is next week and I was wondering if you could keep this for me. I want it to be a surprise." Goku smiled while handing the small package over.  
  
"Okay, thanks I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Goku was in and out in a few minutes, never giving him time to talk.  
  
A few minutes later, Yamcha returned. "Hey bro. Some friend of yours came by."  
  
"Really? Who?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Oh, yeah. What did he say?" Yamcha said as his voice faded into the bedroom.  
  
"Oh, nothing really but he wanted you to keep this for him" Shiru handed Yamcha the small package. Yamcha really didn't think much about it.  
  
"Uh, Yamcha, who's Vegeta?"  
  
Yamcha was in the kitchen opening a bottle of ice cold MGD. He took a swig. "He's Goku's mate"  
  
"Mate?"  
  
"Yeah, to make a long story short, they're Saiyans, who are naturally drawn to each other, and they've been together for a while now." Yamcha said.  
  
"Do they date other people?" Shiru asked, looking innocent.  
  
"No, and don't go getting any ideas."  
  
"That guy was really hot. . ."  
  
"Look bro, leave Goku alone. You don't know Vegeta. If he knew you had the hots for his mate he would kill you." Yamcha finished off his beer and was working on another one. "Listen, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up later and we can go out for a while"  
  
The medium built fight walked into his room closing the door behind him. His brother could be an impulsive idiot sometimes. He hoped he wouldn't do anything foolish.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Vegeta remembered that gift. It was a golden charm of his royal insignia. When Kakarott presented it, he kneeled before Vegeta and called him 'My Prince'. . .  
  
How could he have let this happen to his mate? He'd failed in his duties, leaving Kakarott alone and unprotected, knowing full well that that some psycho was out to get him. Now his pregnant and currently defenseless mate was in the hands of a madman. Vegeta had just reacted with anger, never thinking clearly enough to consider what might happen while he was out seeking vengeance.  
  
"Where's your brother?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I told you already, Vegeta, I don't know where he's staying now."  
  
"Stop it Ge. Getting mad at Yamcha isn't going to help Goku. Yamcha you go and wake up Isha. We're going to my house to figure out what we're going to do."  
  
The genius took over as leader of the small group. She went back outside, calling Earth's protectors on her cell phone. They had a serious situation on their hands. Goku was missing.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The rest of the Z fighters were gathered in the Briefs family room. All eyes were on the prince. They knew that his current state was highly unstable. His energy was fluctuating. Sparks of gold highlighted the room letting all of them know not to say one single word to him - if they did his response would fatal.  
  
"Okay, this is what we know" Bulma said as she began to inform every one as what's been going on. "Someone kidnapped Goku. His name is Shiru. . . ," Bulma paused, "Yamcha's twin brother."  
  
A collective gasp was emitted in the large room. Vegeta felt the tension and worry from them, directed toward him. He hated needing their help, having never considered them friends. They had always acted like they were too good for him or didn't; Kakarott was the only one who believed in him.  
  
It was so hard to believe that Yamcha, of all people, had a twin brother. Vegeta wanted nothing more than to have his lover by his side and would do just about anything to get him, but he had to wait. Time was not on his side and he knew it. However, if everything went according to plan that bastard will know the fiery wrath of the Prince of All Saiyans.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Elsewhere, glazed over pools of black fluttered opened. Goku again found himself unprepared for what he saw.  
  
Across the room was Yamcha, sitting in a chair staring at him. Black eyes were piercing his soul.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Yamcha?" Goku pleaded.  
  
"Yamcha? You think I'm Yamcha? Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not. Funny that we look sooo much alike considering that we're identical twins"  
  
Goku's dark eyes widened. "How? Yamcha never mentioned that he had a brother, let alone a twin. You're lying!" Tears were starting to swell in his eyes.  
  
"We were in a business that required 'special' skills to pull off difficult jobs. However, our last job together didn't go right. The guy nabbed us and left his signature." Shiru absentmindedly stroked his scar on his face.  
  
"Why me? I've never done anything to you. I've never even seen you before."  
  
"Sure you did.it was me at Yamcha's when you brought by that gift," Shiru said, rising to stand at the foot of the bed.  
  
"But, why me?"  
  
"Because. . .when I first saw you I knew that I had to have you," Shiru said, gently stroking Goku's leg.  
  
Goku shivered and struggled against his bonds.  
  
"Yamcha must have told you that I'm already mated," Goku said.  
  
Shiru nodded his head, continuing to trail his fingers up Goku's thigh.  
  
"If you know that then you should also know that Vegeta is never going to give up on finding me."  
  
"That's where you're wrong."  
  
"Why?" Goku asked biting his lower lip nervously.  
  
"The inhibitor keeps your energy signature suppressed. He can't find you."  
  
Shiru moved and lowered himself close to the large male's face, cupping his hand to Goku's cheek. "After all, I wouldn't want unexpected company. Well, not before the birth of my child now would I?"  
  
Goku pulled away from the unwanted touch, straining against the ropes that held him to the bed.  
  
/So, he thinks that the baby is his. Kami, Vegeta where the hell are you?/ Goku thought desperately.  
  
Shiru took hold of Goku's chin and forced him to look at him. Goku glared at him in defiance.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Bulma about giving drugs to someone that is pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah, and the reason would be?" Shiru said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, for starters it's not good for the baby and two it runs the risk of preterm labor," Goku explained calmly. He was thankful that Isha talked to him about the use of drugs when this bastard attacked him the last time.  
  
Shiru was totally floored. How could he be so stupid not to think about something like that? Vegeta would find him for sure if he didn't continue to give Goku the drug. Goku was 5 ½ months pregnant with 3 ½ more months to go.  
  
"Don't worry you pretty little head about that Goku," he said, running his hand through Goku's hair. "There's no way that I'm letting you go or giving up my child to that animal."  
  
"Vegeta is not an animal. He is my mate. You are the one who is an animal," Goku growled, trying to sound intimidating but it wasn't happening. The effects of the drug were making him all fuzzy in the head. He could feel darkness creeping up on him.  
  
"He's an animal that has out lived his usefulness," he said, lightly tracing designs on Goku's cheek.  
  
"What are you saying?" Goku's heart was beginning to beat wildly in his chest in fear. He didn't like the direction of this conversation.  
  
"I'm saying that Vegeta will meet an untimely death."  
  
Before Goku could protest, Shiru bent down and gave him a bruising kiss. Goku didn't respond, fear for Vegeta leaving him unable to process this. This was going to be the end of him, his babies and his lover. Shiru was going to kill them all without realizing it.  
  
If Shiru had read everything in Bulma's notes on Saiyan mates, he would know that Saiyans mate for life and that if one of them died the other mate would die as well. Even if by some miracle that one would survive, insanity would be a very close friend.  
  
~TBC ~  
  
A/N: OMG! How was that?! I know that the chapters are short but that's the only way I can get them out ^_~  
  
I thought for sure you guys would get it, but all of you did have some good guesses. Bet you didn't expect a twin, huh?  
  
What did Shiru mean by 'untimely death'? You think that he's got something up his sleeve for our beloved Prince? Maybe, maybe not. Vegeta's not doing so well. He's feeling the separation from his mate and it's making him a little bit more dangerous. Will the Z fighters find Goku in time? Don't know but stay tuned and find out. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
Teaser Chapter 10: Unexpected  
  
"Quick Bulma! I can't stop the bleeding," Isha said as she ripped opened another pack of gauze. "Oh, Kami! We're losing him!"  
  
Bulma looked up into sad obsidians. She was at a loss. She didn't know what to do as she worked frantically on the prone body on the floor. Tears were marring her vision; she continued to watch the monitor next to her. The bleeps were becoming erratic and then  
  
~~BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. . .  
  
Nemesis 


	10. Unexpected

Tainted  
  
Chapter 10: Unexpected  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
  
WARNINGS: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Hello Everyone! Happy Thanksgiving to you all! First, I want to say thank you for waiting patiently for me to update. I got a good streak going ^_~ BTW, I've updated 'Can they make a difference?' So, if your are reading that pleas go and check it out!  
  
Well, this is the moment that you've been waiting for. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
A week had gone by and Goku was still no closer to escaping than when he was caught. Shiru had done away with the arm and leg restraints during the day but that didn't help the earth-raised Saiyan's cause. The doors and windows were locked and barred, and he was too weak to get through them. No matter what Shiru did Goku just didn't have the strength to resist.  
  
He laughed quietly to himself thinking that he, the greatest warrior in the universe, was incapable of defending himself against a mere human. But then again he was being drugged so that had to count as something, right? That was another thing that had him worried - the drugs.  
  
The babies' movement had slowed down since his capture. It didn't really do him any good not to eat but whenever Yamcha's twin would bring food for him to eat he just couldn't keep it down. He tried for the sake of the babies, but even watered down soup came back up the minute he had consumed it all.  
  
He had begun to fear that Vegeta wasn't going to find him. Would he have to live with his tormentor forever? Or would he have the strength to beat him up after the twins were born? So many questions and too few answers rolled around in his head at night.  
  
Goku blanched just thinking about the coming evening. Every night, Shiru tied his hands back up and raped him again. Even as Shiru assaulted him, Goku would think only of his mate - his heart and soul. He cried out Vegeta's name as he climaxed, his body betraying him. This only made his captor angrier. The last time this happened he had been hit in the face so hard his head snapped to the side. "You will not say his name in my presence ever again!" Shiru had shouted.  
  
"I will do whatever it takes to get you to realize that I belong to Vegeta no Ouji," Goku had countered, glaring back at him, his look promising 'this isn't over'.  
  
That remark earned him a backhand across the face, but Goku had still pushed, "What's the matter Shiru? Can't handle the truth?"  
  
"Don't you dare! You are mine!" Shiru had raged, and thrust into Goku with renewed vigor.  
  
Since then, Shiru had gagged him during the night, removing it only when he wanted Goku's mouth.  
  
Tonight his assailant had left the gag loose around his neck. Shiru had held Goku's jaw, forcing his lips open, raping his mouth with his tongue.  
  
Goku's knees were forced up to his chest as Shiru planned to enter him, unprepared.  
  
Goku nearly whimpered, anticipating the pain. He knew that if this continued he and the babies would not survive. "Please don't do this, Shiru," he begged in a low anguished tone.  
  
"Save your begging," Shiru growled, viciously replacing the gag.  
  
The Earth-raised Saiyan cried out in agony as the man forced his way past the tight muscle. He could feel himself tearing. Tears of pain ran down his swollen face as he gave up resisting the onslaught of sexual abuse.  
  
Shiru picked up the lax black tail, gently stroking it. He had found that Goku was responsive when the furry appendage was carefully manipulated during sex. Goku moaned deep in his throat. He was mad at his traitorous body for being aroused by his rapist.  
  
The only thing that he had to hold on to was the thought that Vegeta would save him. Shiru roughly grabbed his captive's hardened length and pumped it with each hard searing stroke, increasing his pace. Goku held back his cries of ecstasy and pain as he spilled his creamy essence over his stomach. He was already tired, but Shiru continued until he found release, coming deep inside of the pregnant male.  
  
After a few minutes of regaining his breath Shiru lifted himself, pulling out, causing Goku to hiss in pain from the burning sensation from below. Shiru wiped his hand through the sticky mess that was splattered across Goku's large stomach. He drew the gag down and brought his hand to Goku's red swollen lips.  
  
"Lick it. I want you to lick and suck my fingers as if you're sucking me off."  
  
Goku stared at the lunatic. It was no use to fight him. With tentative movements Goku licked the semen covered hand at his mouth and began to clean it, holding onto his urge to gag. Vegeta, he thought, would never have made him do anything as degrading as this.  
  
Shiru was hard again and took his other hand to his aching shaft. He slowly pumped his engorged organ, moaning as he felt that all too familiar drop in the pit of his stomach. He continued his steady stroke until he came again, shooting his seed all over Goku's face, hair, and chest as he roared his climax.  
  
Finally Shiru dropped off to sleep leaving a weakened Goku still bound to the bed. He was thankful he wasn't still gagged this time. Goku struggled to get comfortable and cried himself to sleep.  
  
The next morning he awoke to Shiru standing next to the bed and bending over to kiss him. Goku silently stared up at him as his hands were untied. He sat up, trying to rub some feeling back into his wrists. Shiru watched, smirking as Goku limped into to the bathroom, flipped on the light, and bent over the toilet. Once he finished empting his stomach he went to the task of cleaning himself.  
  
Goku ran a tub full of warm water. He relaxed somewhat and tried not to cry as the clear water gradually turned red. He silently hiccoughed through his tears. The warm water calmed him somewhat but it did nothing to help his spirit.  
  
He drained the water and refilled the tub again. The soothing liquid remained clear. Goku leaned back against the pillow and placed his hand on his tummy. Faint kicks and movement was the only indication that his children were doing well.  
  
/Please hurry Geta. I don't know how much longer I can hold out/ Goku said to himself, closing his eyes for a little bit of rest before going back in the bedroom.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Bulma was in her lab when Yamcha came in bringing her lunch. She had been working non-stop for something to counter-act the drug that was being used on Goku. Another week had gone by when Vegeta told her that he sensed a flicker of his mate's ki, but it was too faint and too far away to get a fix on it.  
  
Vegeta had gone back to being his cold, heartless self. Bulma really couldn't blame him. She was frantic herself, but at least she had useful research to work on. Vegeta could only wait, worrying about his mate and unborn children being in the hands of a madman and a rapist.  
  
As the days dragged on so did Vegeta. He was feeling more tired than normal and lost his appetite. Bulma had noticed he was beginning to lose weight, but she thought the interference in his and Goku's bond was causing him to ignore his own health.  
  
Vegeta was in the Gravity Room trying to do push-ups at 500x gravity but the task was proving too much of a strain on his body. Vegeta gave that a rest and went to aerial katas. He soon realized that his body could not handle the demand of a rigorous workout even at a low stimulation. Normally he could do three times the gravity weight while in SSJ2 and not break a sweat; and six times the weight at SSJ4.  
  
The Saiyan royal just didn't understand what was going on with his body. He was about to give up when Bulma cued in the monitor. "Ge?"  
  
"Go away onna!"  
  
"No, I need to run some blood work on you," she said hoping that this little distraction would be able to get his mind off of Goku for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm in the middle of training and you want to bother me with nonsense," he yelled not turning around to look at the large viewscreen.  
  
He was mid-air in a defensive poise, blocking his own ki attacks when all the power was cut, distracting him. "WHAT THE-" Vegeta didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as he was slammed by a ki blast and fell to the white tile floor like a two-ton rock.  
  
He cursed in Saiyanjin. Bulma laughed as she opened the release lock to the outer chamber of the Gravity Room. She stayed at the door waiting for the prince to get up. Vegeta counted to ten and back before dealing with ex- wife. She always had a way to piss him off when the mood struck her.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fuckin' blast you into the next dimension?" His eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
Bulma was glad that he was focused on something else for a change. "For one. . ." then she proceeded to tick off the reasons on her delicate fingers. ". . .who would repair your precious Gravity Room and not to mention who would feed you."  
  
Oh, the horror! "That's simple. I can get the old man to fix whatever the problem is and that bubble head onna you call a Mother will make anything that I ask for." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Not if I send them out of town," she said with a grin. Brilliant move genius.  
  
"Gggrr- ah," Vegeta stumbled, shock evident on his features. He was gripping his sides as a wave of nausea flooded his senses.  
  
"Ge!" Bulma rushed to over to him.  
  
Vegeta let go of his breakfast. He was unresisting as Bulma laid him on his back to look him over. Placing a gentle hand to his forehead she withdrew it immediately.  
  
He was barely conscious when she told him, "Ge you have a high fever. Lay still. I'm going to get Yamcha to help me move you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma had Yamcha call the rest of the Z fighters to let them know what was going on with Vegeta. She had gotten the necessary blood from him while he was unconscious. The blue-haired woman now sat by the father of her children, closely watching the rise and fall of the taut chest.  
  
She remembered how they would use to cuddle on rainy days and made love in the afternoons. Then it seemed out of nowhere Vegeta had left her for her friend, but that was her fault.  
  
She was brought out of her musings when her ex-lover's eyes opened. "Ge, don't try to move." Bulma placed her hand on his chest to prevent him from rising up.  
  
"What. . .what happened?"  
  
"You passed out. I did some blood work. It seems that your white blood cells have elevated drastically."  
  
"What made me pass out onna?"  
  
Tears gathered in Bulma's eyes. "I missed something from when you were hit with that dart back in December. The drug was a time release poison and at the rate of acceleration I'd say that you only have a few weeks to live - maybe less."  
  
Vegeta carried on as if Bulma had said nothing. "Kakarott's ki is a little stronger than before. At this rate I can locate him in a few days and we can rescue him. Make sure that the other weaklings stay out of my way," the Saiyan prince said.  
  
"No, listen to me Ge. You have to slow down. Your going Super Saiyan accelerated the poison. I'm not exactly sure if I can find a counter agent," she whispered.  
  
"Do what you have to do and I will do what I must to get my mate back." His decision was final.  
  
Nothing else Bulma said would make the stubborn prince change his mind. She left his room turning out the lights. Vegeta was going to need plenty of rest to slow the progress of the poison. This was going to kill the Prince of all Saiyans.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Another week had dragged by. Vegeta was only able to get around with the aid of Bulma or that scarred weakling. He felt useless and it hurt. He was outside lying on one of the lounge chairs when he sensed it.  
  
::Geta?::  
  
The Saiyan royal sat up. ::Kakarott::  
  
::Geta! Oh, thank Kami! There is no time to explain. I don't know where I am, but it's Shiru, Yamcha's twin brother. He stopped drugging me but I'm scared. The twins haven't moved for a few hours and I-::  
  
::Shh, koi. I can sense your ki now. I will let Bulma know and they will get the doctor to come with us when we rescue you. Don't worry everything will be all right. Now, try to rest and we will be there as soon as we can::  
  
~Twenty minutes later~  
  
The Z warriors were in a capsule craft heading East. Bulma landed the plane on a remote island off of the coast of Japan. Everyone kept their energy levels low. They didn't want to alert Shiru that they were here. Piccolo took charge of Vegeta with Bulma and Isha trailing behind them. Bulma didn't want Vegeta using any energy unless he had to.  
  
They walked for two hours when they happened upon a large two-story house. Tien and Yamcha went around to check the alarms.  
  
"There are no guards or any visible alarms. Plus we found a room on the second floor with barred windows," Tien reported.  
  
"Yeah, more than likely that's Goku's room," Yamcha said.  
  
"I want Gohan and Trunks to stand back at the back door." The teens nodded and left to take-up their position.  
  
"Bulma, you and the doctor will stay here. I don't want that asshole to get the upper hand with hostages," Vegeta said looking extremely tired. The poison had slowed down but it was still draining him.  
  
"The rest of you will come with us." Vegeta wasn't going to debate anything.  
  
The group of fighters slowly crept through the house. The living room was bare. There was no furniture, no pictures - nothing. It was as if no one lived here. They cautiously made their way upstairs checking the individual rooms making sure that no one else was in the house.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta continued onward toward Goku's ki. They stopped at the last room on the floor. They said nothing but Piccolo understood what the prince wanted. He carefully tried the door and found that it was unlocked.  
  
He peered inside the room, shocked at the scene before him. There on the bed was Goku, bound hand and foot, crying. Shiru was on top of Goku, roughly thrusting into him. The Saiyan's eyes were closed so he didn't see them.  
  
It was too late to prevent Vegeta from hearing the moans and grunts from inside the room. The prince smelt blood, sweat, and semen. He slammed the door open, losing all control of his temper. Piccolo was tossed aside as he transformed to SSJ.  
  
The spike in energy alerted everyone. Bulma and Isha saw the boys rush in the house and they followed.  
  
Shiru laughed as he was thrown across the room. He slowly stood, wiping away the blood dripping from his nose.  
  
"I'm going to fucking rip your head off." Vegeta was advancing. Sweat was all ready pouring off his forehead and running down his face.  
  
Piccolo ignored the two fighters and moved to free Goku. He helped the weakened Saiyan off the bed and led him into the bathroom to clean up.  
  
"You know you should have taken better care of him Vegeta. Goku belongs to me now. Oh, by Kami he is a delicious piece of ass. No wonder you wanted him for yourself," Shiru taunted.  
  
Vegeta barely reached him before he stumbled. He grabbed onto him by the neck.  
  
"It looks like that I win Vegeta. You get to die and I get to keep Goku and my child."  
  
Now, it was the Saiyan's turn to laugh, turning into a bloody cough. "Stop laughing! I win! Goku is mine!" Shiru shouted, struggling to get free.  
  
The others were standing in the doorway watching the exchange.  
  
"You get nothing, you fool. The child is *mine*," he growled. "And because *we* are bonded, when I die, Kakarott will die," Vegeta said as he tightened his hold.  
  
Shiru eyes widened as his windpipe was crushed.  
  
"Kakarott was never yours." Vegeta aimed a ki sphere at Shiru's manhood and blasted away.  
  
Bulma and Isha looked away as the screaming echoed throughout the house. There was nothing left but a burnt spot where Shiru once stood.  
  
Vegeta collapsed, unconscious. His golden aura faded as soon as he hit the floor. Blood was trickling from his nose, eyes, ears, and mouth.  
  
"GE!"  
  
Isha quickly went to work setting up heart monitors and IV lines. Bulma worked on trying to stop the blood flow from his nose. Isha noticed a dark patch. She ripped the spandex suit only to find that the poison had eaten a hole in Vegeta's stomach. She grabbed at her supplies, desperately trying to pack the wound to slow the bleeding.  
  
"Quick Bulma! I can't stop the bleeding," Isha said as she ripped opened another pack of gauze. "Oh, Kami! We're losing him!"  
  
Goku was now standing behind them, supported by Piccolo, silently crying as they worked on his mate. He was in too much shock to say anything and was terrified of disturbing them while they worked on Vegeta.  
  
Bulma looked up into sad obsidians. She was at a loss. She didn't know what to do as she and Isha worked frantically on the prone body on the floor. Tears were marring her vision; she continued to watch the monitor next to her. The bleeps were becoming erratic and then  
  
~~BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. . .  
  
~ TBC ~ 


	11. Shadows on the horizon

Tainted  
  
Chapter 11: Shadows on the horizon  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
  
WARNINGS: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Hello Everyone! Well, this it, the last and final chapter of this story. Thank you to all for sticking with this and for encouraging me to continue when I thought that doing this and be a full time mother twice over with a new baby. A very special thanks goes to Kewla, V, and Red. They had been with me since 'Come back to me, Come back to us'.  
  
Hail to the Pixelgoddess for a fabulous job at making me look good ^_~  
  
Now, enough of my chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The room fell deathly silent - it was over. Isha still worked frantically trying to restart the Saiyan prince's heart. Bulma reached over and grabbed her friend's busy hands.  
  
"He's dead, Isha. Let him go," Bulma weakly said as her tears fell. Isha bowed her head in defeat, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"No!"  
  
Goku dropped to his knees and clung to his mate. He sobbed loudly onto his still chest. "Nononono. . .please, Geta, don't leave me. . .don't leave us," he pleaded.  
  
The others watched helplessly as Goku poured out his grief. No one moved until he gave an agonized scream and collapsed.  
  
Isha immediately turned her attention to Goku. He was clutching his large stomach, his teeth clenched in pain. She pulled him away from Vegeta, stretching him out along the floor.  
  
"Yamcha, help me get him into another room," Isha ordered. Piccolo glared at him and shoved the scarred human out of the way. As far as he was concerned, Yamcha was partly to blame for protecting his brother for so long. He bent down to gently lift the warrior, taking him away from his deceased mate. Being repeatedly abused then having his lover die right before his eyes was too much of shock for the earth-raised Saiyan.  
  
Isha set about examining Goku when the Namek carefully placed him on the bed in a nearby bedroom. He was having contractions. Isha prayed that she could get them to stop, if not the twins would not survive being born this early.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Bulma sat at the dining table nursing a cup of coffee, her feet propped up on a nearby chair. Trunks was next to her, leaning back with a blank look on his face.  
  
The fighters had finished checking the building and now they were making themselves at home while they waited for word of Goku's condition. Isha refused to move him before he was stable. Krillin and Yamcha were talking quietly. Piccolo was outside meditating, with Tien not far away.  
  
Every one else was in the living room waiting. After several hours Isha emerged from the upstairs bedroom.  
  
"How is he?" Bulma asked, afraid she already knew the answer.  
  
Isha dropped into the chair across from her, exhausted. Gohan placed a cup of coffee in front her.  
  
"Well, the good news is his contractions have finally stopped," Isha said taking a sip of the dark liquid. "The bad news is that he's in a coma. I'm afraid that with everything that has happened - the kidnapping, rapes, Vegeta's death - he is not going to survive giving birth," Isha explained.  
  
The fighters gathered in the kitchen, speechless. They had not considered that Goku could die even after he had been rescued. Now that harsh cold reality was hitting them in the face. It had been hard enough to lose Vegeta. Even though the Saiyan prince had tried to kill them when he and Nappa first came earth, over time they had accepted him. The test of the acceptance came when the full-blooded Saiyans bonded and mated.  
  
The news was shocking at first but the gang came to understand that the couple needed each other. They still couldn't accept that Goku would die since Vegeta had. It couldn't be true - their long time friend was still alive and breathing, that had to count for something, right?  
  
However, there was an issue that was bothering Isha. Bulma had filled her in about Saiyans including their mating rituals. "I don't understand is why Goku isn't dead." Isha wondered.  
  
"Simple," Bulma said before downing the last dredges of coffee. "Goku holds on because of the twins."  
  
"What about using the Dragonballs?" Krillin said, panic rising in his voice. "We can't just let him die!"  
  
Bulma shook head. "It won't do any good to keep Goku alive with the Dragonballs. He can't survive without Vegeta and he's already been revived once. We have to keep him alive until the twins are born - other than that, there's nothing more we can do."  
  
Losing Goku the first time he had died was hard but he was able to return. It was harder when he died at Cell's hands because he refused to return, but because of his heroism (and the fact he lied about getting Bulma to date the older Supreme Kai) he was alive again. But now, now it seemed all hope was lost. Even Vegeta wasn't going to get another chance at redemption.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Four months later, Goku delivered healthy twin boys. He never woke from the coma and quietly slipped away from life on the delivery table. Isha had done everything that she could to resuscitate the warrior but nothing worked.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi tried to comfort the wailing babies but they couldn't. It was as if the children knew that their 'Mother' was gone. No soothing words could calm the exact replicas of the universe's strongest warriors.  
  
Bulma knew how proud Vegeta had been of siring the next generation of Saiyan warriors. Goku would have loved them no matter what. She and Chi-Chi took over the care of the twins. Since Chi-Chi had lived so far away in a secluded area, Bulma thought it best for her to move into the Compound. She was actually glad when her friend accepted.  
  
Goten stayed there to keep an eye on things until his mother came back or when she needed a break from the newborns.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sky was dark with rain descending on them the day they buried their friend. Soft cooing was a mild distraction as Bulma and Chi-Chi tended to their charges.  
  
The burial was on a mound beneath a large shady tree. Both Goku and Vegeta loved to spend time alone under big trees such as this one. The Z fighters were all grief stricken. They had lost their friend - someone who had brought them all together with a kind heart and gentle smile.  
  
It was time to pay last respects. The pallbearers began lowering casket into its' final resting place. The group went by throwing dirt on the closed box for the second time in four months. They left heading back to Capsule Corp. The rain had finally stopped.  
  
Gohan turned back to look one last time where his Father and Vegeta were buried. He stared wide-eyed as he caught the familiar sight of orange and royal blue material. Trunks walked over to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
Gohan looked back to see the shadows on the horizon but he saw nothing. He and Trunks took off in the air together, easily catching the others, while trying to hold back their tears.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Once the gravesite was empty two figures looked down at the head stones. One read:  
  
Here lies Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans Beloved Husband, Father, and Mate  
  
"You know they could have left off the beloved part," one voiced objected, slightly insulted.  
  
"What are you complaining about? They mean well," the other voice said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The pair was looking down at the other epitaph.  
  
Son Goku Kakarott Savior of the World Beloved Husband, Father, and Mate  
  
"Well they do. Besides, just imagine how they're going to feel when they find out."  
  
The smaller of the two smirked. "Then I guess it's a good thing that you know people in high places, Kakarott."  
  
"Gomen it took so long - otherwise I would have died sooner. Do me a favor would you?" Charcoal orbs looked expectantly. "Don't ever leave me again."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Good. Now, let's go and fetch our children, Geta. I'm ready to go home."  
  
Vegeta smiled. A real smile. For once in his miserable life had something worth smiling about.  
  
~ owari ~  
  
A/N: Well, tell me what you think and feel. You know I love hearing from all of you. Did it turn out how you expected or was it a complete let down? Don't forget to click on that little blue button. Until next time, take care and be safe ^_~  
  
Arch-Nemesis 


End file.
